Twenty-Five Christmases
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Twenty-five different Christmas stories featuring our favorite potions master. Each story will be based off of my favorite Christmas songs. Later, Snape adopts Harry. AU.
1. Day 1

**This story is my own twenty-five days of Christmas challenge. Every chapter in this story will be based off of a Christmas song. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up everyday. All of them feature Severus Snape in them, and the majority also feature Harry. Snape will adopt Harry later on. These stories do go together, but could be read separate. Here's day number one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No HP characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Day 1: Last Christmas **

Sixteen year old Severus Snape angrily stalked the halls of Hogwarts. The castle was quite empty due to the holiday season. Severus had decided to stay behind this year. He had nothing to back home for. His mother was dead, his father hated him, and Lily…Lily was no longer in the picture. His scowl deepened when he turned the corner and saw the Maurauders standing there. They had decided to stay behind this year as well, but Severus had no idea why. He knew that this Christmas would be one of his least favorite. Last Christmas had been so much better.

_"Happy Christmas, Lily," fifteen year old Severus Snape said as he handed his best friend a small box._

_Lily gave him a bright smile as she took the box from him. "Severus, you didn't have to get me anything. You know that I just enjoy your company. I don't need anything other than that."_

_Severus's pale cheeks blushed. "Well…um…you see…I saw it in one of the stores back home and it reminded me of you. I knew I had to get it for you."_

_Lily knew that he didn't have a lot of money, but he had saved up for weeks to buy her this gift. He had put it on a layaway and slowly had made payments on it. He would sell potions and have the galleons converted to muggle money. He would then send the money to his mother, who was more than happy to help him make the payments on it._

He tried to turn around before they saw him, but luck apparently wasn't on his side. Potter had spotted him. "Snivellus! Staying behind this year as well? I was worried that I wouldn't be able to give you your gift."

"Go to hell, Potter." Severus sneered and quickly started to walk away. Suddenly, he felt himself being tripped and fell to the ground.

_Lily gave him a smile. "I'm sure that I'll love it, no matter what it is."_

_"You haven't even opened it yet," Severus pointed out. He nudged the small box towards her._

_Lily took it and slowly started to unwrap it. She stopped and looked up at him. "Nothing's going to jump out at me right?"_

_Severus nervously chuckled. "I would never do that to you."_

Severus looked up from where he fell and drew his wand. Potter quickly took care of that problem with a swift _Expelliarmus. _"Poor Snape. Doesn't your family want you? Ha. No one would want a grease ball like you."

"James, what are you doing?" A voice asked down the hall. Severus looked up and saw that it was Lily.

_"I know. I just had to check is all," She said and slowly started to take the paper off. Severus loved watching Lily unwrap presents. She never ripped the paper off. She would slowly peel the tape off and then the paper would slowly be removed. Lily savored every present she received; unlike her sister, who was extremely greedy._

Potter quickly handed Severus back his wand. "Oh nothing, Lily. Snape here had just tripped and dropped his wand. I was merely returning it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I see. Well, now that you've done that, are you ready to go? I have something to show you back in the common room."

_Once the paper was off of the box, Lily slowly opened the small box that was inside._

_"Severus," she gasped. "It's beautiful." Inside the box was a heart shaped gold locket with a lily on the front. Inside was a picture of the two of them by the Black Lake._

"Right." He turned back to his other "friends." "I'm going back. You coming?" They all nodded and made their way over.

They all turned to leave, but Lily stayed. She just stood there looking at Severus who was slowly getting up off the ground. Severus could see the look of pity on her face, and he was ready to tell her that when he saw something hanging from her neck. Something gold hanging from her neck.

_"Severus, I don't even know what to say," Lily said, still staring at her gift._

_"One usually says thank you when they receive a gift." Severus said with smirk as he took the locket from the box. "I'll put it on for you." Lily moved her hair out of the way as Severus clasped the necklace._

It was the locket. The locket he had given her last Christmas. Why did she still have it? She had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Why did she still have that gift that had meant so much to him? He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He took a step toward her.

_"Thank you, Severus. This is the best gift I have ever received." She placed a hand over the necklace._

_"Now you'll always have my heart," Severus said as he placed a hand over her other hand._

"Hey, back off, Snivellus. Lily doesn't want your grease all over her." Potter said, taking a step toward Severus, but Lily stopped him.

"Why do you still have that?" Severus asked, ignoring Potter completely.

"It was a gift. A gift that didn't think I had to return." She told him.

_"Didn't I always have your heart?" Lily asked him._

"Believe me, Evans, you already destroyed what that gift meant, so keep it."

"You know what," she said as she undid the clasp. "Maybe I don't want this gift anymore. It's not like it means anything anymore." She threw the necklace on the ground and walked away with Potter.

_Severus looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Always. Lily, you will always have my heart."_

Severus slowly picked up the locket. Last Christmas, he had given her his heart.

_She leaned forward and embraced him. "Thank you."_

Now this Christmas, he was all alone.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and I'll have a new one up tomorrow!**


	2. Day 2

**Alrighty, here's day number two. Hope you all are enjoying this so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Merry Christmas, Darling**

Nineteen year old Severus Snape extinguished the fire from under the cauldron he was working with and left the potion to cool. It was another potion for the Dark Lord. Another potion for his master. He had requested that Severus have it done before the New Year was upon them. It was now Christmas Eve and the potion was ready.

Severus tided up his work area then proceeded to bottle up the potion. He placed the filled vials into a warded cupboard and left the cauldron to soak overnight. He had no desire to deal with it tonight.

He walked up the stairs from his basement to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He would be spending this Christmas Eve alone, and he was quite content with his decision. Lucius had invited him over to the manor, but he had declined. He chose not to spend Christmas with anyone. He didn't want to spend Christmas with anyone.

He took his cup of tea and made his way to his sitting room where he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his fireplace. Sparks flew from it, and a roaring fire appeared in it. Severus sat down with a sigh in his large armchair.

He watched as the logs burned inside the fireplace. For some reason, they made him think of Lily. Why they made him think of Lily, he was unsure. He hadn't spoken to her since they graduated Hogwarts over a year ago.

He had joined the Dark Lord the minute he had graduated Hogwarts and become his coveted potions master. He had pushed any thoughts of Lily aside. Last Christmas hadn't hurt as much because he tried not to think about her.

However, this year was going to be different. He had received a Christmas card from her this year; he had not received a letter from her in almost four years. It was a nice card, really. She had wished him well and had even asked how he was doing. He had enjoyed reading it and it was nice to see her beautiful handwriting again. Then he got to the part where Lily had told him that she was going to marry James. He hadn't even bothered to read the rest of the card, especially the salutation that read _Merry Christmas Sev, Love Lily._

How dare she marry Potter? Potter, who had tormented and bullied him since the first day he entered Hogwarts? Potter was someone that Lily hated. Lily hated him because he was arrogant and he bullied her best friend. But wait, she started to call him those names their last year at Hogwarts. She had been just as bad as Potter had been.

No. Not his Lily. Lily was perfect and had been manipulated by Potter. Potter, the man whom she was marrying.

Severus sighed and laid his head in his hands. He hated Christmas. No, scratch that. He hated Christmas without Lily. He wished with all of his heart that she was there with him. He wished that she was with him rather than that Potter.

He reached over to his side table and grabbed the framed photo of Lily and him and ran his thumb down it. _Oh Lily _he thought as he looked down sadly at the photo. _I wish I were with you. _He placed the photo back on the table and gave it one last wishful look.

_Merry Christmas, Darling._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review!**


	3. Day 3

**I'm loving the positive responses to this story and I hope that you all are enjoying it as well!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

* * *

**Day 3: Mary Did You Know?**

Severus sat alone at his kitchen table and took a long drink from his glass of firewhiskey. He had just gotten back from a meeting at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Actually, it wasn't so much a meeting, but rather a Christmas get together. Dumbledore believed that it would bring them all closer together or something. Severus hated every minute of it.

He hated social gatherings. He hated being in large crowds. Being the new Potions Master at Hogwarts didn't help his hatred of crowds seeing as the school had so many children. The night had been tortuous. The only good thing from tonight had been that Severus had got to see Lily.

She seemed happy. She was even willing to make small talk with him. She had found him sitting in a corner by himself and had brought him a drink. After several silent, awkward moments, she finally asked him how he liked teaching at Hogwarts and how his potions were going. In return, she told him about life in hiding with her young son and her husband.

They had been talking amicably for several minutes, but then Potter had come in with their son. The boy had been awake, but had been looking happily around. Lily had held out her arms and Potter had swiftly given the boy to her. He gave Severus a brief nod, and then left the room.

Severus had studied the small baby. The boy looked just like his father. He was already growing a tuff of unruly jet black hair and his face looked like Potter's. However, the boy's eyes were different than Potter's. The boy had Lily's eyes.

Lily started to hum and rock the boy while Severus just sat there watching her. She had looked up at him after several moments and smiled. "Would you like to hold him, Severus?"

He shook his head. "I would rather not hold the boy. I don't think that Pott—your husband would appreciate it."

"James has gotten over his grudge against you. He even feels sorry for what he did to you all those years."

Severus snorted. "I highly doubt it."

"Well, think whatever you like, but James is a changed man." Her gaze had shifted back to her son. "His name is Harry."

He looked at her, feeling startled. "What?"

"My son's name is Harry. Would you like to hold Harry?"

Her greens gave him a look of longing. He couldn't deny those green eyes, especially when a second pair was also looking at him. "I…don't know. I've never held a child this young. Only Draco and he's months old than…Harry is."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. I promise you won't break him." She showed him how to hold his arms and then placed the baby in them. Severus looked down at the boy and almost smiled.

The more he studied the boy, the more he realized how much he looked like Lily. However, it was those eyes. Those eyes that looked up at him in such innocence that Severus had never seen before. He reached a hand down and stroked the child's face. "Those eyes will let you get away with anything, Harry Potter." He had whispered. "At least with me if nothing else."

The boy had smiled up at him and then let out a huge yawn. He handed the boy back to Lily and she rocked him to sleep. He had left shortly after that, wishing Lily a Merry Christmas.

Now he sat at his table, alone with nothing but his thoughts. That little boy that Lily had held in her arms was destined to do great things. Did she even know what the boy was going to get into?

Did she know that he was going to defeat the Dark Lord less than a year later?

Did she know that the boy would face great dangers when he started his own education at Hogwarts? That the boy would fight trolls, three headed dogs, and even a basilisk?

Did she know that he would help a prisoner escape?

Did she know that he would face the Dark Lord time and time again?

Did she know that he would suffer great loss but keep fighting?

Of course she didn't. Lily reminded him of the Virgin Mary, a woman that his grandmother often spoke of when he was younger. Mary bore a savior, a messiah. She knew that he was destined for great things, but she had no idea what was to come.

Lily's child may not be the Great I Am, but the child was destined for great things.

_Mary did you know?_

Of course she didn't, and neither did Lily.

* * *

**There's day number three for you! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Day 4

**Hey there everybody! Here's day numero four!**

* * *

Day 4: Christmas in Heaven

Severus tightened his scarf and pulled his cloak closer to his body. It was Christmas Eve, again. However, he had nothing to celebrate this year. Lily was gone now. She died protecting her son. He didn't even know where the boy was now. It didn't matter to him. Lily was dead and that was all that mattered.

Severus had moved back into his parents' old home weeks after Lily had died. He had hated that place growing up. But, Lily had lived near him. He had met her because he had lived in that house. Now, he felt like if he lived in that house, he would somehow feel closer to her. So far, it had just made him feel even more miserable.

He didn't even know why he decided to spend Christmas here rather than at Hogwarts this year. Actually, that was a lie; he knew why. He couldn't be at Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts brought back more memories than Spinner's End did, some good and some bad.

It was snowing. Lily had loved snow. She had once told him that it was a gift from the angels above. He wondered if she was up there with the angels right now. He would bet every galleon that he owned that she was. She was perfect just like any angel. Severus wondered if she was up there singing with them. Lily had loved singing Christmas carols. She had told him that they were a sure way to spread Christmas cheer.

The town was beautiful. There were white lights all over the place. Red tinsel hung from every lamppost. Green was everywhere. When they were younger, Lily used to love coming town after they had decorated for Christmas. It was a small town and everybody knew everyone. There was a baker who would always give them each a cookie whenever they would visit. That baker's son and wife now ran that shop.

He decided to step into the shop, for old time's sake. The baker's son greeted him from behind the counter. "Hello, sir. A Merry Christmas to ya! What can I get ya?"

He stared silently at the display box. "I used to come here when I was a boy with my friend. We would always get a sugar cookie." He looked up at the man. "Are they still any good?"

The man nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, I make them just like my father used to. Would you like one?"

Severus considered it for a moment then nodded. "I'll take two."

The man happily went about getting Severus his cookies when the door to the shop opened. The man looked up and waved at the person who entered. "Hi, Dad. We'll be closing in a little bit."

Severus turned to face the old baker. The elder man smiled when he saw Severus. "Severus Snape, is that you?" Severus nodded. "My, you've grown up."

"It would appear so."

"Here you go. Enjoy your holiday treat."

Severus reached in his pocket for some money, but the old man stopped him. "This ones on me, just like old times."

"Thank you."

"So," the old man said. "Where's Lily these days. It was a shame when her parents died a couple of years ago. I think that the last time I saw her was at the funeral. She was with some other fellow."

"She married him and had a son. I…haven't seen much of her lately." That was a lie. He saw her everywhere. He saw her in everything he did. But he wouldn't tell the kind old man that.

Said old man smiled. "That's good. I bet she's enjoying Christmas, then."

Severus looked at the ground and quickly got his emotions in check. "Sadly, Lily past about two months ago, as did her husband."

The old man frowned. "My, what a loss. She was such a lovely girl. I know how fond of her you were. It must have hit you hard."

Severus stiffly nodded. "Yes, it did. If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"I understand, lad. Merry Christmas."

Severus quickly walked out of the shop with his bag of cookies in hand. As he walked down one of the streets, he noticed a small manger scene in front of the old church. He stopped to look at. His grandmother had told him the story of the birth of Jesus Christ in the manger. He had never given the manger much thought before, but now…not it felt like it meant so much more. It made him think of Lily.

He quickly walked to the outskirts of town and disapparated with a pop.

Severus ended up in Godric's Hallow outside the cemetery. There was none around as he pushed open the old gate. The young potions master quickly slipped past all of the other headstones before stopping in front of the one that read Lily Potter on it.

He sunk to his knees before it and placed one hand on the tombstone. Bowing his head, he let out a sob. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I am so, so sorry." He simply knelt there, sobbing for several minutes before he could regain his composure. He wiped the last tears from his eyes. "Christmas is beautiful this year, Lily. It's been snowing for the last couple of days. You would have loved it."

He reached into the pocket of his black cloak and pulled out the bag that held the two cookies. He reached inside and pulled one out. "I brought you something from the bakery on Spinner's End. The old man's son now runs the bakery. I don't know if they're still any good, but I thought that you might like one." He placed the cookie in front of her headstone and then stood. "I can't help wondering, what Christmas is like for you up in heaven. I can only imagine that it is wonderful. The streets are probably full of snow and you are probably singing up there with the angels."

Severus took a bite of his own cookie. "Definitely not the same." He turned to leave. "Bye, Lily."

As Severus walked away from the cemetery, he allowed himself a small smile. _I wonder what Christmas in Heaven is like. _He knew that whatever it was like, it was great because Lily was there.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Day 5

**Here's day number five. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Day 5: Silent Night

Severus sighed as he watched the small two year old boy take another deep breath in and out. He was thankful that the boy was sound asleep. He looked more peaceful asleep than awake. Severus ran a hand through his own hair. He couldn't believe what he had done.

_He had no idea what led him to Private Drive that night. It was Christmas Eve after all. He should be at Hogwarts, ruining the students' Christmases or something. But instead, he was in a muggle neighborhood checking on Harry Potter._

_For it being Christmas Eve, it was a rather silent night. None one was out walking the streets. There were no cars driving up and down the road. Most of the homes had their lights off, but a few had them on and were sitting in their living rooms watching their televisions. Number Four Private Drive was no different._

The small boy shifted in his sleep and moved his hand toward his mouth. Severus allowed himself a small smile when the little boy slipped his thumb in his mouth and let out a small sigh as he snuggled deeper in the blankets.

_He had decided to come in and observe the family. However, he didn't wish to be seen. He cast an invisibility charm on himself, then silently unlocked the backdoor. He slipped through the dark kitchen and made his way to the living room. Looking around, Severus noticed that there was nothing there that showed that Harry Potter lived in this house. Frowning, the black haired man quickly closed the gap between himself and the living room._

_What was inside that living room didn't surprise the man at all. A large man sat in an armchair watching the television and a woman, whom he guessed was Petunia, sat on the couch watching a small boy play on the floor. Actually, there was nothing small about that boy. He was probably one of the chubbiest children Severus had ever laid his eyes on. However, it didn't surprise him really; Petunia probably spoiled the little monster._

_He looked around trying to find a small boy with jet black hair. His keen black eyes searched the entire room until they stopped, staring at one of the corners of the room. There, in that corner, sat a young Harry Potter playing by himself with a tattered teddy bear that had one arm._

The boy shifted again in his sleep and let out a small whine. Severus noticed that the blanket was pooled at the boy's waist and he proceeded to pull it up so it was at the boy's shoulders. The boy smiled in his sleep before placing his thumb back in his mouth.

_What was the boy doing? Did he not enjoy playing with his cousin? Probably thought that the other boy was too good for him. No, Severus shook that thought away. It didn't make any sense. Maybe Potter wasn't allowed to play with his cousin. By the state of the way things were in this house, that made a whole lot more sense._

_Severus noticed that the small boy seemed to almost enjoy playing by himself with nothing but a broken teddy bear. Severus felt his heart break a little for the small boy. Lily's son shouldn't have to experience this kind of loneliness this young. _

_Severus watched as Petunia rose from the couch and knelt down in front of her obese son. "Come on Diddydums, it's time for bed."_

_The fat boy threw his toy down in frustration. "Don't wanna go to bed!"_

_"But sweetums, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner Santa comes."_

_Her son's face brightened. "Santa come tonight?"_

_Petunia picked him up. "Yes, Santa comes tonight."_

_Severus watched as another small boy made his way over to the woman. "Santa come for me, too?"_

_To his surprise, Petunia glared down at the boy. "Santa only comes for good little boys. You are a horrid little boy and Santa will not be bringing any gifts for you."_

_"Yeah," the boy in Petunia's arms agreed. "Santa doesn't give presents to freaks."_

_The fat man in the chair chuckled. "That's right, son." He turned his attention to Harry. "You, boy, get in your cupboard. I don't want to hear anything else from you the rest of the night."_

_Snape stepped out of the boy's way as he made his way forlornly to the cupboard under the stairs. The small boy opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind him._

_The potions professor felt the anger growing inside him. They called him a freak and made him sleep in a cupboard. Oh, they won't be hearing anything from the boy at all. Severus would be taking the boy with him._

Severus had waited until the Dursleys had fallen asleep before silently making his way over the boy's cupboard. Luckily, Harry had been asleep, but Severus had frowned when he noticed that the boy had cried himself to sleep.

He had brought Harry to Hogwarts and had quickly brought him to the dungeons. He had laid him in his own bed and then sent a patronus message to Minerva. Now he just sat there and watched the little boy sleep. All was calm in his quarters as the little boy slept.

"You took him from the Dursley's?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway. Severus turned and saw Minerva standing there. He turned back to look at Harry's sleeping form.

"I had to. I couldn't leave him there. He will stay with me from now on; I don't care what Dumbledore thinks." Severus carded a hand through the boy's hair as those green eyes suddenly opened.

Harry didn't seem to be very surprised that he wasn't in his cupboard. "My wish come true."

Severus cupped the small boy's cheek. "What wish was that, Harry?"

The little boy smiled up at him. "Santa would give me a home for Christmas."

Severus bent down and placed a kiss next to the lightning bolt scar. "Yes he did, Harry, and you're going to love it here. Now close those eyes and go back to sleep."

Harry merely sleepily nodded before placing his thumb back in his mouth and closing his eyes. Minerva walked forward and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Severus."

He looked up at her scared black eyes. "I hope so, Minerva. I hope." He looked back down as he watched Lily's son sleep peacefully on that silent night. 

* * *

**I promise that tomorrow's chapter is a little more upbeat. Please feel free to leave me a review!**


	6. Day 6

**This chapter is a little more happy than the others have been.**

* * *

Day 6: The First Noel

"Daddy. Why there tree in here?" A small black haired green eyed boy asked.

Severus Snape looked over to where his three year old adopted son sat in the middle of the living room. He had adopted Harry almost a year ago and the little boy started calling him daddy shortly after. "Harry, that's our Christmas tree. Don't you want a Christmas tree?"

"Why we have one? There's lots of 'em in the Great Hall."

Severus smiled slightly. "Yes, Harry, there are a lot of them up there, but this one will be our Christmas tree. Our own very special Christmas tree."

Harry looked the tree up and down again and then turned to face Severus again. "Our very special tree?" Severus nodded. "Why is it special tree?"

"Because Harry, we will decorate it together and all of our Christmas presents will go under that tree."

Harry's eyes brightened and gave the man a huge smile. "Presents! I gets presents?" His smile slipped. "Aunt Tuney said only good boys get presents. I not a good boy."

Severus sighed and put his quill down. He walked over to his small son and sat down on the floor beside him. "Harry, you know that you live with me now." Harry nodded. "Good. Harry, you're a very good little boy and your aunt was wrong to tell you that." Harry still didn't look very convinced. Severus tried something else. "Harry, do you remember your birthday?" He nodded again. "Remember when you thought that you wouldn't get presents from me, but there were some for you?" Harry nodded again looking a little more excited. "Well, the same will happen on Christmas morning. There will be several presents under that tree for you from me, from Grandpa Albus, from Grandma Min, from your friends, and even from Santa."

"Santa bring me gifts?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, Harry. Santa will bring you gifts." Severus pointed a finger at the boy. "But only if you behave."

Suddenly, Severus felt two little arms wrap themselves around him. "I promise Daddy. I promise that I'll be good."

Severus wrapped his arms around his son. "I know you will, Harry."

That night, Severus and Harry were walking down from supper to the dungeons. Harry was skipping ahead of Severus only due to the fact that there weren't a lot of people around. "Daddy, what are elves?"

Severus looked at his son in confusion. "Harry you know what house elves are. You see them around sometimes."

Harry, who was now jumping from stone to stone, shook his head. "No, Daddy, not house elves. Elves. Aunt Molly was talkin' 'bout them when I was over last week and Gramma Min also talked about them. I just don't know what they are."

"Harry, are you talking about Christmas elves?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Well, Christmas elves live up in the North Pole with Santa. They help him make toys for all the good girls and boys."

Harry stopped and looked at him with big eyes. "They make all those toys?"

Severus chuckled at the boy's expression. "Of course. It takes them all year to do so."

"Wow." Harry paused and got a questioning look on his face. "Daddy, do they use magic to make the toys?"

"I imagine they do."

Harry nodded and gave the man a bright smile. "Thanks!" he exclaimed as he started to jump from stone to stone again. "Daddy, you're very smart." Severus chuckled and went over and picked his son up from around the waist causing Harry to squeal in delight. "Daddy, put me down!"

"Oh, I don't think so, you little imp."

On Christmas Eve day, Harry had asked if he could spend the morning with his Grandpa Albus and Grandma Min. Severus had allowed it so he could finish getting Harry's Christmas presents ready and told Albus to bring Harry back after lunch. He managed to wrap all of Harry's remaining presents and was even able to grade several essays.

It was now after lunch and, suddenly, a little boy burst through his quarter's door. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm back!"

Severus rose from his desk. "Yes, Harry. I believe that the entire castle is aware of where you are."

Harry acted like he didn't hear the man and ran up to him and wrapped his little arms around Severus's middle, which he barely reached. "Happy Christmas, Daddy!"

Severus patted his son's head. "Harry, you already wished me a Merry Christmas this morning."

Green eyes looked up at him. "I know. Just wanted to do it again."

Albus chuckled from where he stood in the doorway. "Harry, my boy, why don't you show your dad what you got today."

"Oh, yeah." Harry said excitedly as he dug around in his pockets. He pulled out two candy canes. "Gramma Min gave me these. She told me it was my special Christmas treat. She gave me two. One for me and one for you." Harry held up one for Severus to take.

"Thank you, Harry. Why don't you go and play."

"M'Kay, Daddy."

Severus watched as his son ran to his room. He then turned his attention to Albus. "Was he good?"

The headmaster nodded. "He was very well behaved. However, he was very excited to know that Santa was coming tonight."

Severus smirked. "I bet he was. Thank you again for watching him."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Harry ran from his room. "I forgot to tell you somethin'."

"What Harry?"

"'Member what you told me last week?"

Severus sighed. "Harry, I told you several things last week. Could you be more clear?"

"'Member about the mistletoe. Gramma Min and Granpa Albus were standing under it and I told them that they hadta kiss. And guess what? They did."

"Oh, did they?" Severus looked at Albus and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Albus merely shrugged his shoulders. "I had to follow tradition. We'll see you in the morning?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. And I'm sure that I'll have a very hyper boy with me."

That night found Severus tucking Harry into bed. Harry snuggled under his covers and let out a yawn. "Daddy, we left out cookies for Santa right?"

"Yes, Harry. You even watched me pour the milk."

Harry nodded sleepily. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked as he pulled the covers up.

"Do you think Mommy and my other Daddy are having a good Christmas?"

Severus swallowed. He had not been expecting that question. "Harry, I bet that they are having a great Christmas. But, I imagine that they wish they were here with you."

Harry yawned and closed his eyes. "I wish they were here, Daddy, but I'm glad that I'm here with you."

"So am I Harry."

Severus stayed until he was sure that his son was sleep and he even stayed for a while and watched his little boy sleep. Severus was happy to spend Christmas this year with his. Granted, he had spent last Christmas with the boy, but this year was different. This was their first Noel, their first Christmas together as a family and Severus wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**There it is! I know that I'm badgering, but I'll say it again. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. Day 7

**Hey everyone! I'm glad to see so many people loving this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

**Day 7: Santa Claus is Coming to Town **

"Daddy?" four year old Harry asked putting down his color crayon.

Not looking up from his marking, Severus answered, "Yes, Harry?"

"What color is Santa's beard?"

Severus looked up from his marking in confusion. "What color is Santa's beard?"

"Daddy, I asked you that." Harry exclaimed.

Severus smirked and continued his marking. "Santa's beard is white, Harry."

"Like Granpa Albus's beard?"

"Just like it."

"Ok, thank you." Harry went back to his coloring and the room was silent for several minutes.

"Daddy?" Severus grunted to show that he was listening. "What color is Santa's coat?"

Severus paused before answering his son's question. Did the boy know nothing about Santa Claus? "Santa's coat and pants are both red."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to his coloring. "Thanks, Daddy." Their quarters were silent again as Harry colored his picture and Severus continued to grade his essays. Suddenly, Harry spoke up again. "Daddy, why is Santa's belly so big."

Severus, growing quite frustrated with the stupidity of his students, threw down his quill in frustration. He glared at his son and growled out, "Why are you asking so many pointless questions?"

Green eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I'm too stupid to know about Santa!" Harry yelled as he threw down the coloring book and crayons on the ground and ran to his bedroom where he slammed the door shut.

Severus buried his head in his hands. He had truly not meant to be that mean to the boy or lash out his frustration at him. He knew that he had to apologize to his son. He placed the forgotten quill in the inkwell and rose from his chair. He walked over to his son's room and knocked on the door. "Harry, can I come in."

"No!" The little boy's voice shouted through the closed door. "No meanies allowed in my room!"

Severus sighed. "What if I promise not to be mean anymore?"

There was silence behind the door as Harry seemed to contemplate his response. Finally, Harry answered back. "You're not going to growl at me no more?"

"Anymore, Harry. I shall not growl at you anymore." Severus softly corrected his son. He heard the patter of small feet and the door opened only a crack.

"Do you promise?" Harry asked softly through the crack.

Severus nodded. "I promise and I am sorry that I was mean to you and frightened you."

"It's s'okay." Harry said as he opened the door and allowed his father to enter his bedroom.

Severus frowned when he noticed what state his son was in. Tear tracks ran down his face and snot also ran from his nose. His eyes were puffy and red. Summoning a wet washcloth from the bathroom, Severus picked his son up and gently sat him down on the bed. He made Harry blow his nose in his handkerchief and he gently wiped the tears from his face. "I am sorry that I got so short with you, Harry. The essays I was grading were…not very good and they were making me angry."

Harry now had his head down and was swinging his feet back and forth. "It's cause they're all dunderheads, right?" Using the word he heard his daddy use a hundred times.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, they're just a big bunch of dunderheads and they made me angry, not you."

Harry still refused to look at his father. "I thought you were mad at me because I didn't know 'bout Santa."

Severus brushed a piece of Harry's fringe out of his eyes. "No, Harry. I am glad that you ask me questions. It shows me that you are a smart boy and you wish to learn."

Bright emerald eyes looked into his black ones. "You think I'm smart." Harry asked in disbelief.

"Of course I think you're smart." Small arms wrapped around his neck and Severus returned the embrace. He rested his chin on top of the messy mop of black hair. "You're just like your mother," He whispered knowing that Harry didn't hear what he said.

He then proceeded to situate the two of them so they were both leaning up against Harry's headboard. "Ask me any question you like about Santa, Harry."

Instead of asking him anything, Harry crawled out from underneath his arm and moved over to his table to grab a piece of parchment. When Harry returned to sit in the crook of Severus's arm, Severus noticed he had the half colored picture of Santa that he must have ripped out of the coloring book with him. Harry handed it to him and leaned closer into his side. "Is this right, Daddy?"

Severus looked closely at the drawing. The boy still colored outside the lines, but otherwise did quite well for his age. He had the coat, pants, hat, and mittens right, but Harry's Santa was sporting purple boots and a pink belt. "Harry, this is a very nice picture." The little boy smiled at the praise. "And I am very proud of your coloring job. It almost looks like the real Santa except yours has purple boats and a pink belt. Both of these are black on the real Santa."

"Oh, ok." Harry said then sat there quietly.

Severus ran a hand through the boy's black hair. He needed a haircut soon. "Harry, why did you make his boats purple and belt pink?"

Harry looked up at him. "Because you said that Santa had a beard like Granpa Albus, so I figured that Santa must dress like him, too." Harry explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Was all Severus could say before laughing at what his son said. Oh, Harry was right, Albus did indeed look like Santa.

Harry giggled with the man, uncertain of what was so fun, but seeing as his father almost never laughed, something must have been funny.

After his little outburst of laughter, Severus looked the picture of Santa again and asked, "Harry. Do you know what the naughty and nice list is?" Harry shook his head, wide eyed. "Santa has a huge list of all the boys and girls and on it, it says whether they are naughty or nice. If they are nice, they get a present. If they are naughty, they get coal."

Harry's green eyes were so wide, Severus was afraid they would fall out of his head. "Do you think I'm on the nice list?"

Severus smirked, but slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Harry I do. You are a very good boy—most of the time."

"Good." Harry crinkled his nose. "I don't want coal."

"I bet you don't." Severus suddenly got an idea. "Harry, if you want to make sure that you are on the nice list, Granpa Albus knows Santa. They are very good friends. I bet if you asked him, he would tell you."

Harry's face lit up. "Ok, Daddy! I will at dinner tonight."

That night at dinner, Harry and Severus met up with Minerva before entering the Great Hall. Harry hugged her in greeting, but as soon as they entered, Harry ran up to the head table.

"What has gotten into your son, Severus?" Minerva asked as the two followed the little boy.

Severus just smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

As the two professors took their seats, Minerva's next to Albus's and Severus's next to hers, they found Harry asking to sit on the old man's lap. Albus hoisted him up. "My boy, you're getting big."

Harry smiled. "Daddy says I'm growing."

Albus chuckled. "That you are."

"Granpa, can I ask you something?" Harry asked, playing with the tie on Albus's beard.

"Of course, Harry. Ask away," The Headmaster told the small boy.

"The next time you see Santa, can you ask him if I'm on the nice list? Daddy says you know him because you two have the same beards."

At hearing Harry's question, most of the staff chuckled, but Minerva and Severus didn't. They were both laughing so hard their sides hurt. The hall was suddenly quiet as they watched their strict deputy headmistress and scary potions master laugh. Because of the silence, the whole hall heard the headmaster's response.

"Yes, Harry, the next time I see Santa I shall ask him, but I believe that you are on the nice list. But make sure you tell your daddy that the next time I see Santa, I'll be asking him to put your daddy on the naughty list."

This only caused Severus and Minerva to laugh harder and cause Harry to look at Albus with happy confusion.

* * *

**There's day number seven! Please leave a review and come back tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Day 8

**You all are some of the best readers and reviewers out there! Here's today's chapter!**

* * *

Day 8: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Severus Snape stood in confusion as he entered the Great Hall. He had arrived late, but he never expected this. This is what happened when he wasn't around. Complete chaos erupted. Even with the hall filled loud chatter and laughter, there was one thing that stood out. His five year old son was running around the hall with some fake reindeer antlers on. This was the reason he never left the boy alone with Albus. No doubt the old man had stuffed his son full of sugar, gave him a pair of antlers, and set him loose in the Great Hall.

As Harry passed Severus, he grabbed the back of his bibs, effectively stopping the boy. He hoisted him up so that he was carrying the boy under his arm and proceeded to walk up to his spot at the head table. "Daddy, put me down."

Severus shook his head. "Harry James, you are acting very inappropriately. You know very well that I would not approve of your current behavior."

Harry tried to wiggle from Severus's grip, but the man held tight. The hall was still silent as they watched the Potion's Master deal with his son. Sick of the attention he was getting, Severus sent them all one of his worst glares causing chatter to erupt again to get away from his harsh stare. "Daddy, you don't understand."

"Hush, Harry. I don't wish to hear excuses from you right now." Severus sternly told his son. Taking his spot, he set Harry down on Minerva's lap. "Harry, sit there and be quiet until I am finished eating." He glanced up at Minerva. "Has he eaten yet?"

She nodded, but grinned as she watched Harry take the piece of bread from her plate and take a bite out of it. She tickled his sides causing the boy to squeal in laughter. Severus merely rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Minerva. Why you indulge the boy is beyond me."

Minerva merely snorted and handed Harry another piece of buttered bread which he happily munched on. "Severus, if anyone indulges the boy, it's you. You spoil him rotten."

The rest of the teachers laughed at Minerva's exclamation, causing Severus to scowl. He glared at Albus, who was chuckling merrily with everyone else. Pointing a long finger at the man, Severus growled, "This is all your fault old man. You're the one that hyped the boy up on sugar and then released him in the Great Hall knowing I would have to deal with." Returning to his meal, Severus sent one last glare at the man.

Suddenly, Severus felt something hit him on the side of the head. He looked down at the floor and saw a half-eaten piece of bread lying there. Severus looked up at his son, who had his arms crossed and a scowl planted firmly on his little face, and found himself speechless. Harry had just thrown food at him. What had the boy been thinking?

"Harry James, what have I told you about throwing food?" Severus half growled at his six year old.

"What have I told you about being mean, Daddy?" Harry asked, attempting to growl back at his dad.

Trying to ignore the little voice telling him that Harry was right, Severus replied. "And who is the parent, Harry?"

Looking defeated, Harry said, "You are, Daddy." But then Harry pointed his little finger at him accusingly. "But you were being mean to Granpa, and he's tech-tech-technikcally your parent."

Minerva chortled at the defeated look on Severus's face which the young man quickly occluded away. "Harry has a point. You shouldn't be so mean to Albus."

"Well, if the old man would just follow my instructions for once, we would never have this problem." Severus pointed out as he took a bite from his plate. "I ask him not to fill Harry full of sweets, and what does he do? Fills the boy full of sweets!"

"But Daddy, I only had two candy canes." Harry tried to tell his dad.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus gave him a pointed look. Harry nervously wrung his hands. "Maybe I had some chocolate, too. And a couple of Bertie Bott's Beans." Severus just kept staring at the boy, knowing that he wasn't telling him the full truth. "Ok, I also had a licorice wand…and a couple lemon drops. But that's it, Daddy! I promise! Please don't be mad at me or Granpa!" Harry insisted, his bright green eyes pleaded with Severus.

Upon seeing those green eyes, Severus's hard resolve dissolved. He sighed and felt his face soften. "Forgive me, I should not have been so harsh with either of you. However, you know that you aren't allowed to eat that many sweets, Harry."

Harry nodded and hopped down from Minerva's lap so he could give his father a hug. Severus hated to have the students seeing him show this kind of affection, but he would never deny his son this. He would just take a few more points than usual tomorrow.

The rest of his meal was rather quiet with Harry returning to sit on Minerva's lap. There was only quiet conversation until Severus saw Minerva giving Harry a bite of her dessert. Throwing his fork down, Severus exclaimed, "For the love of Merlin, Minerva! Did you not just hear me scold the boy for eating too many sweets? Why are you refusing to help me with this?"

Minerva just ignored him. "Severus, it was just one bite. I'm sure that one won't hurt him considering what else he's eaten today."

Severus merely shook his head and transferred his son onto his own lap. The man batted away the antler that hit him in the face. "Harry, unless I am mistaken, you are a little boy. Why do you have antlers?"

Harry whipped his head up to look at Severus, hitting again with one of the antlers, and smiled. "Granpa told me 'bout Rudolph today."

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry shook his head, causing the antlers once again to hit Severus. "Do you know Dasher?"

Severus deflected the antler from hitting again. "What?"

"Or Dancer. Or Prancer. Or Vixen."

"What are these?"

"How 'bout Comet?" Severus shook his head.

"Cupid. Or Donner. Then there's Blitzen."

"Harry, I cannot even comprehend what you're saying."

"But do you know, Daddy? The most famous reindeer of all?"

Severus shook his head. "Obviously not. Do tell Harry."

"His name's Rudolph, Daddy!" Harry exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "He had a glowing red nose. He led the way for Santa because it was foggy outside." Harry reached up and flopped his antlers about. "Granpa got me these so I could be Rudolph. Aren't they cool, Daddy?"

The little boy hopped down and started running again, but this time stayed behind the head table. "That's why I hafta run, Daddy. If I'm Rudolph, I have to help lead Santa's sleigh."

Turning away from his hyper reindeer son, Severus gave Albus a pointed look. "I'm never leaving him with you again."

* * *

**There you go! Keep those wonderful reviews coming!**


	9. Day 9

**Here it is, day number nine and one day closer to Christmas. I've been getting wonderful responses from all of you and I would like to thank you all for them! Hope you keep enjoying this** **story.**

* * *

Day 9: Oh Christmas Tree

Hearing a loud knock on the door, six year old Harry leapt off the couch and ran to answer the door.

"Harry James Snape, I suggest you stop your butt right now or else." Severus ordered sternly from behind his morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_ causing his son to come to an immediate halt.

Harry stomped his feet as he turned to face Severus who was folding up the paper and laying it on the table. "But Daddy, I know who it is," he whined out.

"And how did you know that, Mr. Snape?" When he had adopted the boy, Severus had the boy take his last name, but he was still considered the Potter heir.

Harry folded his arms and pouted. "Because Daddy. I know that it's Hagrid with our tree. He said he was coming today with it."

"Harry, I don't care if you think you know who's at the door. You do not answer it unless I tell you to." The man stated sternly. However, hearing a second knock on the door, Harry turned and made his way to the door to open it. "I suggest you stop right now or else there will be no tree today."

"But Daadddy—" Harry whined but was quickly interrupted by Severus.

"Five minutes in the corner, Harry. I will not tolerate this behavior today."

"But Dad!" Harry cried, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I wanna see the tree!"

"Not with that attitude you won't. I suggest you get in that corner right now or it will be ten minutes," Severus told him not backing down.

"You're being mean! I just wanna see the tree!"

Severus swept forward and knelt down in front of his son and gave him a stern look. "I suggest you go and stand in that corner right now or it shall be fifteen minutes, no tree, and an early bedtime. Is that what you want?"

Harry shook his head, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He sniffled loudly and stomped his way over to the corner. Severus shook his head and made his way to the door. "Ten minutes, Harry. Remember, no talking and no moving."

Severus opened his front door, and smirked at the sight that met him. Hagrid stood behind a five foot Christmas tree. The man was considerably taller than the tree, though, causing the tree to look more like a tall branch. "Hello, Hagrid, thank you for bring us the tree."

"'Ello, Severus. It was no problem. Where would you like it?" Hagrid asked, a grin planted on his face.

"Right over here," Severus motioned to an empty area in the living room, allowing Hagrid to enter with the tree. Hagrid found the empty pot and placed the tree inside of it. Severus waved his wand, securing the tree and filling the large container with.

"Thank you again, Hagrid."

Hagrid waved him off. "It was nothin', Severus. Anything for you and 'Arry. Speaking of the tyke, where is he?"

Severus motioned to where Harry was standing with his face planted in the corner. "It seems our young Mr. Snape felt the need to disobey his father this morning and give him attitude as well. We both felt it beneficial if he spent some time in the corner for his actions."

Hagrid chuckled. "Ah, the tyke is just excited is all."

Severus frowned. "That may be, but he still must follow my rules." He led the large man out the door. "Harry, what do you say to Hagrid."

"Not 'spose to talk in the corner, Daddy," sniffled Harry from his spot in the corner.

"Harry, you may thank Hagrid for bringing us the wonderful tree."

Harry turned around. "Thanks, Hagrid." And then he turned back around to face the wall again.

Hagrid chuckled again. "Yer welcome, Harry." Turning back to Severus, he said, "Let me know if ya need anything else, Severus."

Severus nodded. "I will." With that, Hagrid left and Severus shut the door behind him. Waving his wand, all their Christmas tree decoration boxes flew out from storage and plopped down in front of the tree. With that, Severus took his spot in his favorite armchair and waited for his son's corner time to be over.

When the corner time hourglass ran out, Severus spoke, "Harry, your time is up. Please come over here." Harry turned around and sniffled. He raised an arm and went to wipe his nose with his sleeve. "Harry, you know better than to wipe your nose with your sleeve."

Harry lowered his sleeve and practically ran over to Severus's chair where he scrambled to sit on his lap. Fresh tears swelled in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Daddy."

Severus held up his handkerchief up to Harry's nose and the little boy blew into it. He then wiped away through the tears. "It's alright, Harry. All is forgiven. Just listen to Daddy from now on."

Harry nodded into Severus's chest. "I will, Daddy." The two sat for a while, so Harry could calm down. As soon as the boy was calm, he jumped down from his father's lap.

"We gotta decorate the tree now!" Harry exclaimed and ran over to the box of decorations. Severus allowed himself a small grin, but he went over to help his son.

For the next hour, Severus and Harry managed to put the lights on and where now putting the ornaments on. Currently, Harry was finishing up putting the babbles on and was moving on to the other ornaments. Severus let Harry do most of the decorating, only helping with the higher branches.

Severus looked down and saw Harry pull out the old angel ornament that had been his mother's. "This was your mommy's, right Daddy?"

Severus nodded and gently took the ornament from Harry. "Yes it was. She got it when she was a small girl from her grandmother. I keep it so I remember her." He told the boy as he placed in on one of the top branches.

Harry then pulled out a small snowflake ornament. "Was this my mommy's?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, Harry. That was your mommy's. She gave it to me when we spent our first Christmas together when we were ten." Harry looked at the ornament in fascination before placing it on the tree. Now they were down to the last two ornaments in the box.

Severus softly smiled as he looked at the two glass ornaments left in the box. He had gotten these for Harry three years ago in memory of his birth parents. Even though Severus hated James Potter, he still believed that his son needed to know about the man. Severus knelt down and picked up the glass stag and handed it to Harry. Quietly, he asked, "Why do we put that one on the tree, Harry?"

Harry quietly looked the ornament. This one and its partner were Harry's favorite ornaments on the tree. Harry, very carefully, placed the stag on the tree. "This one's for my daddy in heaven. I have it so I can spend every Christmas with him."

Severus brushed Harry's fringe out of his eyes. "That's right, Harry." Reaching into the box, he pulled out a glass doe ornament. He carefully handed it to his son.

Harry held it very carefully in his hands for several moments before putting on the tree right next to. "This one's for Mommy. I put it next to Daddy's so that we can all be together on Christmas."

Harry leaned back against his father's chest. "I wish they were here, Daddy."

Severus ran a hand through the boy's hair. "So do I, Harry. But, we have each other. Remember that."

Harry nodded, but then suddenly bolted from the room. Startled, Severus made to stand, only to have Harry return a moment later. "Daddy, I just remembered! I have something to give you to put on the tree."

Harry excitedly thrust something into Severus's hand. Looking down, Severus actually smiled at what he saw. In his hands, he held a cut out ornament with a picture of himself and Harry. It was handrawn, so Severus knew his son had done it. The ornament was completed with a green and silver ribbon. "Gramma helped me cut the circle and put the string through." He took the ornament from Severus and placed it next to the stag and doe. "Now we can all be together on the tree as well."

Harry turned and smiled at his dad. All Severus could do was open his arms and hug his son. _Oh Christmas tree, much pleasure do you bring me. _No, it wasn't the tree that brought Severus happiness; Harry did. Harry had made all of his Christmases better since he came into his life and he had made this one even more special.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please review and return tomorrow!**


	10. Day 10

**Another day, another chapter. I hope everyone likes this one. It even has a little Severus and Lily flashback**

* * *

Day 10: Frosty the Snowman

"Harry, if you want to go outside, you better have your snowpants, boots, coat, hat, mittens, and scarf on," Severus called out as he pulled a black turtleneck on. He scowled as he thought about what Harry and he were going to go and do. Harry wanted to make a snowman. Out of all things, the boy wanted to make a snowman.

Severus would have loved to do several other things with this son. He would have loved to make potions with the boy, colored with him, read him a story. Heck, Severus would have even played with those little dragon figures that Harry loved so much. But, no. His son wanted to go out and build a snowman with him. This whole thing started a week ago.

Severus had flooed over to the Burrow after his last class of the day like he normally did. As usual, Harry was right there to greet him with hug. "Daddy, guess what?" The little seven year old exclaimed.

"I couldn't even guess, Harry," Severus had said as he patted his son's head.

"We went outside today and we builded a snowman. Actually, Percy helped Ron and me build one while Fred and George kept throwing snowballs at everybody." Harry grabbed his hand and drug him over to the window. He pointed out the lopsided snowman. "See, Daddy. Look!"

Severus ruffled Harry's hair. "It's very nice, Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled. "We should build one together."

Severus shook his head. "I don't think so. You know I despise the snow."

"Pleeeeaasse, Daddy. It will be just you and me. It will be loads of fun," Harry pleaded with the potions master.

Molly stood in the corner of her kitchen and laughed. "Oh, Severus. Loosen up a little and do something with your son. Believe me, Arthur and I have made our fair share of snowmen over the years."

Severus snorted and gave the woman a look. "I haven't built a snowman in almost twenty years."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Then I suggest you make one soon. It will do your heart some good."

Severus looked down at his son again, green eyes staring up at him. "Please, Daddy."

Those green eyes always melted his will and unfortunately, they melted his will again.

Severus sighed as he pulled on his sweater. Lily had used those green eyes on him when they had built their first snowman.

_Ten year old Severus Snape knocked on the front door of the Evan's house. He was bundled up in his warmest winter clothing. It was all secondhand, but it kept him quite warm. Lily, who was all dressed in her winter wear as well, opened the door. "Severus!" she exclaimed. She turned back around to face her mother who was in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm gonna go out and play with Severus."_

_"Alright, dear." Her mother had said as Lily shut the front door. "Come on, Sev," she said pulling his arm. "Let's go build a snowman."_

_Severus stopped and looked at Lily. "I've never made a snowman before, Lily."_

_Lily had looked at him shocked. "Really?" He nodded. His father would have never allowed something like that in his front yard. "Well then. I guess you're in for a treat."_

Harry appeared in his door and Severus laughed at the sight that met him. Harry was bundled up from head to toe; the only visible part of him was his green eyes. "Harry, come here." Harry waddled over to Severus and the man helped Harry unfluff a little.

Once they were both ready to go, they both headed outside with Harry holding on to Severus's hand. There were several students outside playing in the freshly fallen snow. Most of them waved at Harry, and only a few first years gawked at the sight of their potions master holding the little boy's hand. Looking down, Severus said, "Harry, you pick the spot for your snowman." Harry nodded and pulled the man over to his favorite tree.

"Right here, Daddy. That way Granpa Albus can see it from his office," Harry told him as he dropped to his knees.

"Sounds good, Harry," Severus said as he looked up towards Albus's office. He saw the old man standing there, staring out the window. Severus waved and smirked when the old man returned the gesture. Turning back to his son, he said, "Alright, Harry. What do we do first?"

_"Lily, what do we do first?" Severus asked as he dropped down to his knees next to his friend._

_"First," Lily said as she made a snowball in her hands, "we need to build the bottom."_

_"How do we do that?" Severus asked as he watched her place the snowball back on the ground._

_"Well, you just roll the snowball around on the ground until it gets really big," Lily told him as she started to roll the small snowball around on the ground. To Severus's surprise, it started to get bigger. After a little bit, Severus asked Lily if he could try and she let him. When it got big enough, the two had to push it around together. Finally, when it got too big to push around anymore, they stopped._

"Daddy, will you make me a snowball?" Harry looked up and asked the man hopefully. "I need one to make the snowman's bottom."

"Of course, Harry." Severus reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. It packed it tightly in his hands and then handed it to his son.

Harry reached up and grabbed it from him and started to roll it about. "Thanks!"

Severus smirked as he watched his son make the snowball bigger and bigger. "You're welcome, Harry."

The man watched as the snowball grew bigger and bigger. Finally, when Harry was having problems pushing it around himself, he looked up at the black haired man. "Daddy, can you help me? It's too heavy." Severus nodded. Being much bigger and stronger than he had been when he was ten, their snowman's base ended up being quite large. Unable to push it any further, Severus finally stopped.

Harry stepped back to examine their work. "Wow. That's even bigger than the one we made at the Weasley's."

_Turning to look at his redheaded friend, Severus asked, "What do we do now?"_

_"We do the same thing, only this time, we make it a bit smaller," Lily told him and let him start it this time. _

_True to her word, the two worked together until they had the right sized snowball. Looking at, Severus asked, "What do we do with it?"_

_"We stack it on top of the bigger one." _

_Working together, the two ten year olds managed to hoist it on top of the other one._

"We gots to make another now, Daddy," Harry told the man.

"Have to Harry. We have to make another," Severus corrected as he made his son another snowball. Graciously taking it, Harry made the second layer for their snowman.

When it was the correct size, after some help from Severus of course, Harry turned to the man and asked, "How are we gonna get this on top of the other one?"

Severus pulled out his wand and levitated it onto the larger one. "With magic, Harry."

_Looking at their almost completed snowman, Severus said, "Let me guess, we need a head now?"_

_"Yep." Lily said already making the head. Severus didn't help as much this time seeing as the head was much smaller than the rest of the snowman. When she finished, she turned to him and said, "Could you help me lift it up, Sev?"_

_"Sure," the small black haired boy said as helped lift the head and put it on top of their snowman._

"One more for the head, Daddy," Harry said as he watched the man make him another snowball.

"Yes, Harry, I know," Severus said when he handed the boy the final snowball.

When Harry had the proper size head for his snowman, he looked Severus with a smile, "Can you lift it with magic again?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What, don't think your old man is strong enough to lift it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Daddy. I think you're very strong. I just like watching you do magic is all."

Severus merely chuckled as he lifted the head with his wand.

_"Ok, what do we do now? Or is it finished?" Severus asked looking at their snowman._

_Shaking her and laughing, Lily said, "Of course not, he needs a face and arms."_

_The two gathered up some rocks and formed a face on their snowman without the nose of course. Lily had run into the house to get a carrot from her mother for the nose while Severus was left to find two sticks for the arms._

"Daddy, will you make the face?" Harry asked looking at the man hopefully. "I'm too short."

"I have a better idea." Grabbing his wand and a handful of black stones, Severus levitated his son up so he was level with the snowman's face. "Why don't you do it?"

"Thanks!" Harry exclaimed as he made a face on the snowman. He even laughed in delighted when he saw the carrot Severus brought out for the nose.

Harry insisted that Severus add the arms.

_Lily had not only come out with a carrot, but also with one of her father's old hats._

_"What's that for?"_

_"It goes on top of his head." Lily told him as she placed it on top of the snowman._

Harry, much to Severus's surprise, pulled one of Albus's pointed hats from his pocket.

"Harry, did you take that from your Grandfather?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, but I asked Gramma Min and she told me it was okay." He handed his father the hat. "Will you put it on for me?"

Shaking his head, Severus placed the hat on top of the snowman.

_"What should we name him?" Lily asked her friend._

_Severus shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me."_

"We gotta name him now, Daddy," Harry told his father, looking at his snowman.

"It's your snowman, Harry. You get to pick the name."

Harry frantically shook his head. "No, Daddy. We built it together. We hafta name it together."

"Well," Severus said after thinking for a moment. "I'm sure whatever name you pick, I shall agree with."

_"We'll call him Frosty," Lily said. "What do you think?"_

_"Frosty the Snowman?" Severus said, looking at the snowman. "I like it."_

"How 'bout Frosty, Daddy?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus looked down at his smiling son with his rosy red cheeks. He picked the boy up and placed him on his hip. "I think Frosty is a fine name, Harry."

Harry leaned against the man. "Thanks for making him with me, Daddy."

_"Thanks for teaching me, Lily," Severus happily said. "It was a lot of fun."_

_"You're welcome, Sev," Lily told him. "I enjoyed it as well."_

Severus held his son tighter. "You're most welcome, son."

* * *

**Yay! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Day 11

**These first ten days have been great! Here's number eleven!**

* * *

Day 11: Christmas Wrapping

"Gramma! Do you have the tape?" eight year old Harry yelled from inside the living room.

Minerva appeared from the kitchen. "Must you yell, Harry? I was merely in the other room." She held up the tape. "You know very well that I have the tape. I would never forget it."

"Good," Harry said as he scrambled off the couch. He ran past her into the kitchen and was already bouncing up and down by the table when Minerva entered. "Quick, Gramma, we gotta hurry. We hafta wrap Daddy's present before he comes home. He can't know what I got him."

Minerva chuckled, setting down the tape. "Don't worry so much, Harry. Your dad shall not find out about his present until he opens it on Christmas morning."

"Good because he can't see it. That's the rules," Harry said as he looked down at his gift to his father. Harry had drawn the man a picture of the two of them brewing potions together. He had drawn it one day at the Burrow and Aunt Molly suggested getting it framed and giving it to his dad for Christmas. Harry had gone to Minerva the next day and the woman had happily bought the boy a frame.

Minerva ruffled Harry's already unruly black hair. "First we have to wrap it in tissue paper and place it in a box. Then we can wrap it with the wrapping paper."

"I hope Daddy likes the wrapping paper I picked out for him," Harry said as he held up said wrapping paper which was green with cauldrons on it. Sprouting from the cauldrons were a bunch of candy canes.

"I'm sure he will," Minerva said as she carefully wrapped the picture frame up in tissue paper. She also placed a cushioning charm on the box just as a safety precaution. She closed the lid on the box and laid it on the open roll of wrapping paper. She turned to look at Harry. With a serious voice, she said, "Are ready with that tape, Mr. Snape?"

With a just as serious expression on his face, Harry held up the tape, "I'm ready, Gramma."

She nodded. "Alright," Minerva said as she folded it over once. "Put a piece here." Harry grabbed a long piece of tape and placed it where Minerva showed him. They continued this ritual with the rest of the gift. Each time it seemed Harry grabbed a longer piece of tape. When it was wrapped, Minerva flipped it so it was upright. She set a tag and a quill down in front of Harry. "Now, you need to write out the tag."

"How do I do that, Gramma?" Harry asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs, his short legs dangling off the edge.

"See where it says 'to'?" Minerva asked as she pointed to it.

"Yep." Harry nodded.

"You need to write Daddy because the present is to your daddy. Then where it says 'from' you write Harry because it's from you, ok," she patted the boy on the back when he nodded.

"Kay, done," Harry said a minute later.

Minerva smiled when she saw the tag. It was in Harry's best handwriting, but even at that it was sort of messy. "Very good, Harry. Now put it on the box and the present is ready to be put under your tree."

Harry grinned as he slammed the tag on.

The moment Harry put the tag on, Severus walked through the front door. "Daddy!" Harry yelled as he hopped off his seat to greet the man.

The man set down his shopping bags and removed his outdoor cloak before embracing his son. "Hello, Harry. Were you good for your Grandmother?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yep. I was very good."

Severus looked over at Minerva. "Was he?"

Minerva laughed as grabbed her robe off of the back of a chair. "Of course, Severus. He's always a good boy."

"Daddy," Harry said as he pulled at the man's cloak. "Guess what."

"Oh, Harry, I can only fathom," Severus told the boy.

"I wrapped your present today! See," Harry carefully brought over the wrapped box because he knew that it was breakable inside.

Severus looked at the present with a smirk. "That's very nice, Harry. Speaking of presents," Severus said as he turned his attention back to Minerva. "I hate to ask you to leave, but your present is in this bag and I'm sure that Harry would like to wrap it. I thank you again for watching him."

Minerva brushed him off. "It was my pleasure, Severus. You know I'll watch him anytime you need me." With a quick goodbye hug from Harry, she took her leave.

As soon as she was out the door, Harry ran over to the bags but didn't look inside them. "I—can I look, Daddy?"

Severus nodded as he became pulling items out. "Alright, here's the socks and new hat you wanted for your grandfather."

Harry looked at the bright neon green hat and matching socks. "He'll love it Daddy. These were the ones that I picked out that day, 'member?"

"Yes, I remembered. That is why I bought them," Severus pointed out as he grabbed the next items from the box. "I got those shortbread cookies Gramma likes and I also bought her some catnip."

"Did you get her the scarf, too?"

"Yes. I got the one that you wanted."

"Daddy, why do we get catnip for Gramma? She's not a cat. She's a real person."

"Yes, but remember that Gramma turns into a cat, so we had to make sure that we got something for her cat form as well." Severus explained as he pulled out the toys he got for his godson and the bottle of wine he bought for the Malfoys.

"Oh," Harry said after a moment of thinking. "That makes sense I guess."

Severus chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Let's wrap these presents. You can be my tape helper."

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed the roll of tape.

An hour later, the presents were wrapped and Harry was covered with bows and tape.

"Harry, how did you manage to make that big of a mess?" Severus asked when he finally got a good look at his son.

"The tape was sticky and kept getting all over the place and you kept putting the bows on me," Harry told the man as he stuck a bow to the front of the man's robes.

The man retaliated by placing another bow on Harry's head. "Daddy!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to place another bow on the man. However, the man was too quick and he started tickling Harry instead. Harry squealed in delight and his laughter filled their chambers.

After a couple minutes, Severus finally stopped when he realized his son was out of breath. The two collapsed on the couch with Harry curled up against his father. "Daddy?"

"Hm," Severus asked as he looked down at his son.

"I hope you like your Christmas present."

Severus patted the boy's leg and pulled him closer. "I bet I will, Harry. Only because it is from you."

A week later, on Christmas morning, Harry and Severus made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry ran up to the head table to hug Albus and Minerva. "Happy Christmas!" The little boy exclaimed as he took his seat and grabbed a pancake to eat.

Severus took his usual spot and greeted the two. Minerva handed him a cup of coffee. "Thank you for the gift, Severus. It was quite thoughtful."

Severus shook his head. "Don't thank me. Harry picked it all out."

"Yep!" Harry said through a mouthful of pancake. "I even picked out Granpa's hat and socks."

Said man was wearing the bright green hat with red robes. "I thank you, Harry. It was a rather thoughtful."

"You're welcome." He leaned over to where Minerva was sitting and told her, "Daddy liked his present, too. He said it was the best gift he has ever gotten."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "It was quite well done."

Minerva smiled at him. "You're getting soft, Severus."

The potions master sighed. "I know, but just to set the record straight, the gift itself wasn't my favorite part."

Harry looked up at the man bewildered. "What was then, Daddy?"

Severus tickled the boy's sides, causing him to giggle. "The wrapping paper."

Harry gave Minerva a look. "I told you he would like it."

* * *

**There it is! I hope you all come back tomorrow after leaving me a review! :)**


	12. Day 12

**Almost halfway there! Here's day 12.**

* * *

Day 12: Jingle Bells

Severus Snape decided that this year for Christmas he was going to bring his ten year old son home for Christmas this year. Severus knew that his son would be starting school next year, so they would probably be spending the next seven Christmases at Hogwarts. They rarely came home to Spinner's End. They only came home for about two months in the summer; they spent the rest of the year at Hogwarts. However, Severus wanted to make this Christmas special. He wanted it to be just the two of them with no annoying students or even more annoying staff around.

Currently, Severus was sitting in his sitting room reading. He rarely got the opportunity to just sit back and read by himself; Harry almost never allowed it. The boy loved to read, but he always wanted to read his adventure novels out loud with Severus. Usually when this happened, they would read two chapters a night with Harry reading one and Severus reading another. It killed a good hour every night, but Severus found that it was well worth it when his son went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Just as Severus was starting a new chapter, he heard Harry come bursting through the door. "Dad! Dad! Are you here?"

Severus lowered his book and stifled a groan; the boy just had too much energy in Severus's opinion. "I'm in here, Harry."

Harry bounced into the room and stood in front of his father's seat. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask me something else if you wish," Severus told the boy trying to hide a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you do that, Dad." Harry rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Dad, can we go on a sleigh ride tomorrow. I know it's kinda cold today, but you said that it would be warmer tomorrow. They run them every day. I asked the man that does them." Harry's eyes suddenly got wide and his bottom protruded out slightly. "Please."

This time, Severus did groan as he ran a hand down his face. The boy was too much like his mother for his own good. He looked into those pleading green eyes and asked, "Is this something you truly want to do?" Harry nodded his head. "Is this truly something you wish to do with only you and me?" Harry nodded again. "You're absolutely sure?" Harry nodded his head so vigorously that Severus was afraid his head would fly right off.

"Please, Dad. This is something that I really, really wanna do."

Severus just sat there for a few minutes in absolute silence. He planned on going with the boy, but he just wanted to see him squirm first. Finally, Severus nodded slowly, "I have nothing going on tomorrow. I suppose that we can go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry shouted as he ran over to embrace the man. He let go and stood to face him. "This is gonna be so much fun."

"Yes well, you better behave until then or else we shall not be going."

Harry seriously nodded. "I promise, Dad. I really wanna go."

"Very well. I would like you to go up and clean your room; it had better be spotless. Then, you may come down here and we shall read together for a while."

"Ok, Dad." With that, Harry quickly made his way upstairs.

Harry was on his best behavior for the rest of the day and the following morning, they were getting ready to head out.

"Harry, you had better have your coat, hat, mittens, and scarf on," Severus called up the stairs as he put his own winter cloak on it. It was black of course, but it kept him quite warm.

"I will!" Harry called down the stairs. "Dad, are my boots down there still?"

Looking down at the floor, Severus saw said boots; both of them were lying on their sides. "Yes, Harry. They're both down here."

"Kay, thanks!" Harry called back and Severus heard more noise upstairs. Shaking his head, he wondered how one boy could make that much noise. Finally, Severus heard Harry come running down the stairs and through the living room. "What have I told you about running in the house, Mr. Snape?"

Harry gave the man a half grin. "Not too, but Dad," the green eyed boy insisted, "I just don't wanna be late."

Severus nodded. "I understand. Now get your boots on and we shall leave."

Harry quickly got his boots on and they were out the door.

It only took them twenty minutes to walk to town. Normally it wouldn't have taken them so long, but Harry had decided to throw a snowball at his father and a snowball fight had broken out. They arrived in the town square and Harry led Severus to where the horses were. Severus noticed that there were several other families on the wagon, that was dressed up as a sleigh, but two slots were opening. He looked down at Harry and noticed the boy's guilty look. "I had told them yesterday that we would be coming."

Severus merely sighed and helped the boy up onto the wagon. As he got on, he realized that he had done this once before with Lily. She had thought it humorous that a wagon was pretending to be a sleigh, so she had drug him on it so she could see what it was like. He had grumbled at first but had found out later that he enjoyed it immensely.

Severus had to admit that the ride was just as enjoyable with Harry. They took the wagon all throughout the town and even through a small path through the woods. It started snowing about a quarter of the way through, and Harry amused himself by catching snowflakes on his tongue. Severus laughed softly at his son's antics.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

Keeping his tongue out to catch more snowflakes, Harry answered, "Catching snowflakes."

"Might I ask why?"

Harry shrugged and continued his fun. "'Cause it's fun." Retracting his tongue, he turned to face his father. "You should try it."

Severus scoffed. "I think not."

"Pllleeaasse? It's fun." Harry insisted as he stuck his tongue out again.

"Harry, do I look like the kind of person that would enjoy this type of activity?"

Harry studied his father for a moment and shrugged. "Don't know. I've never seen you try it before."

Severus playful pushed his son. "Cheeky brat. Fine, I shall try your childish game, but if you ever tell your grandmother or grandfather, I shall deny it."

Harry happily nodded and watched as his father, ignoring the rest of the people on the wagon-sleigh, stuck his tongue out with him. Harry even laughed at the look of surprise on the man's face when he caught one. Severus just glared at the boy.

For most of the ride back, father and son sat in companionable silence. When Harry started to shiver a little, Severus wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled his close. "I should have had you put an extra layer on."

Harry shrugged but snuggled into his father's embrace. "Probably, but I'll warm up on the walk back."

"I certainly hope so. I would hate to have you turn into an icicle." Severus commented sarcastically.

"I would hate that, too," Harry agreed. "Because then I would have to take all these nasty potions after you unthawed me."

"Oh? And who says that I would unthaw you at all?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gramma would scratch you if you didn't."

Severus chuckled at what the boy said and pulled him closer. "I've been on this wagon before." Severus suddenly said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're mother took me. I think the best part of the ride was when we got off and one of the bells fell off the side. Your mother picked it up and tried to give it back, but the driver won't take it. He told her to keep it. She did and she called it her special jingle bell. She used to pull it out every Christmas after that. Unfortunately, I don't know what happened to it."

"Oh," Harry replied softly. "I bet where ever it is, it's in a special place."

Severus nodded in agreement and then whispered to Harry, "I'm glad I got to do this with you, Harry. You have no idea how special this is to me?"

Harry turned to look up into his father's obsidian eyes. "Why?"

"Because this is something that I got to do with your mother, and now I get to do it you."

Harry hugged the man. "I love you, Dad."

Severus squeezed back. "And I you, son. Always."

* * *

**Here you are! Hope you all come back tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and feel free to leave one here as well.**


	13. Day 13

**I apologize that Harry is no longer cute...it actually makes me quite sad. I like little Harry. However, the story makes more sense if he ages each Christmas. The next seven or eight will deal with his Hogwarts years. This is Harry's first year and he was sorted into Gryffindor. I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far and I hope that you all keep reading it and enjoying it.**

* * *

Day 13: Angels We Have Heard on High

Professor Severus Snape stalked the halls in a horrible mood. This had been Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts as a student rather than the son of the potions master. The boy had opted to stay at Hogwarts, but rather than stay in the dorm, he decided to stay down in the dungeons. Ron and Hermione had both decided to go home to spend Christmas with their families, and Harry had decided the same thing. From the start of the holidays until that morning, things had been going great. Harry had decorated their quarters, Severus had helped him decorate the tree, and they had even wrapped all the presents together.

However, all things had gone to hell that morning while they were opening presents.

_Harry laughed at the expression on Severus's face as the man opened Minerva's gift. Every year, the two gave each other "gag" gifts and this year was no different. This year, Minerva had given the man a pair of cauldron slippers and socks with snakes on them._

_"I bet Granpa helped her find those," Harry exclaimed as he grabbed one of his presents to open._

_"Indeed," Severus drawled before putting them aside. He nodded his head towards Harry. "Your turn."_

_"I know," Harry said as he shook the box. "I was just waiting for you to stop admiring your wonderful gift from Gramma."_

_"Just open the gift you brat," Severus said with a smirk._

_"Alright, alright. Impatient much." Harry exclaimed as he started to tear the paper off of his gift. His eyes got wide as he saw what was inside. "Dad, what…" Harry pulled out an old, tattered version of the first year potions books. In fact, it was Severus's old potions book._

_Severus smiled slightly. "I told you that if you were good and proved yourself you would get this book. I kept my promise, didn't I?"_

_Harry jumped up and hugged the man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

_Severus patted the boy's back. "Your most welcome, Harry."_

_Harry finally released him and went back over to his spot. "Open your last one, it's from me."_

_"Alright, alright." Severus said as he grabbed his last present. When he saw what was inside, he allowed himself a smirk. Harry had given him a Gryffindor Quidditch team t-shirt. "Really, Harry? You honestly think that I would wear this? I may have been cursed with a Gryffindor son, but I refuse to wear this."_

_Harry laughed as he grabbed his last package. "Oh, I knew that you would never wear it; I just wanted to see the look on your face when you opened it." _

_Severus merely shook his head as Harry opened his last gift. Severus furrowed his eyebrows, he had no idea who that was from. "Harry, who is that from?"_

_Harry stopped and shrugged. "No idea. There wasn't a tag."_

_Severus motioned for him to continue. "Continue. I wish to see what's inside." _

_Harry nodded and tore the rest of the paper off. Inside was a strange cloak. Harry pulled it out and found the note left inside. _

_"What does it say, Harry?" Severus asked, reaching for the cloak. _

_"Your father, James, left this in my procession before he died. It's time that it was returned to you. Use it well," Harry looked up at his father. "There's no signature."_

_Severus wasn't listening to the boy anymore. He was looking down at the cloak in anger. His knuckles turned white from his grip on it. Oh, his son now had the infamous Potter invisibility cloak. Potter and his goonies had used this all throughout their school years to play pranks on him. He had gotten over his hatred for James Potter years ago for his son, but seeing this cloak again…it made him feel indescribable anger._

_"Dad?" Harry's voice broke through his train of thoughts._

_"What?" Severus snapped at the boy._

_Harry flinched at his father's tone of voice. "I don't know why you're mad at me."_

_Severus thrust the clock toward Harry, but he kept a firm hold on it. "Do you know whose this is? Who this belonged to?"_

_Harry nodded. "It was my father's. It was James Potter's."_

_"Urg!" Severus yelled. "That man is not your father! I am! The man was only around for two years and I've been there the rest of the time. I won't let you have this. You will not become like him, not under my roof."_

_"Don't say a word against my father!" Harry shouted back at Severus, causing the man to jump slightly. "That's my present. It was my father's and I should be allowed to have it. I'm not him!"_

_Harry snatched the cloak from the man and ran out the door before Severus could even process what had happened._

While spending the whole day searching angrily for his son, Severus realized that what he had done was wrong. He had completely blown his top and over reacted. Harry was nothing like James and he never would be; there was just too much Lily inside of him. He now needed to find the boy and apologize to him.

He had already gone to both Minerva's and Albus's offices, but both of them had given him the same response; a thorough tongue lashing and that Harry had just left.

After checking all the nooks and crannies in the school, Severus finally stumbled upon the last room he hadn't checked yet. It just happens that he found what he was looking for. However, the sight that greeted him surprised him.

Harry was sitting cross-legged with the cloak behind him in front of a large mirror. Severus immediately recognized it as the Mirror of Erised. Why it was here, Severus was uncertain. But, that wasn't his concern now. His concern was his son who appeared to be transfixed with the mirror.

Quietly, Severus took a seat next to Harry in front of the mirror. Without looking at the man, Harry spoke. "I see them in this mirror. I see them with me. They're happy. They look proud of me. They look like they love me."

Severus spoke quietly. "I love you, too, son."

Still, without looking at Severus, "You're there, too, Daddy. You, Mom, and Dad are all getting along and they're happy that I have you."

Severus slowly wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him close. "I am so sorry for the things I said to you today, Harry. They were hurtful and I would do anything to take them back. I ask you to forgive me."

Harry finally turned to look at the man and his emerald eyes had tears in them. "What you said really hurt, Dad. I did nothing and you said hurtful things. I didn't ask for that cloak, and you ruined the only thing I ever received that was his. How could you?"

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his own hair. "Harry, I never told you the truth about your father. He was my worst enemy and made my time at Hogwarts horrible. I have gotten over my hatred of him for your sake. I may never talk about the man, but I have tried my best not to speak ill of him became he is your father. Today, however, something in me snapped. I should not have said what I did and I should not have treated you that way. Especially on Christmas."

"Gramma told me this about a year ago, about how Dad treated you in school. I'm glad that you have tried to forgive him for me, but please don't. You can still be mad at him if you like, but never, ever take your anger for him out on me again. I won't forgive you if you do." Harry told the man seriously.

Severus nodded and pulled his son close. "I promise, Harry." They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Severus asked, "You see the four of us together correct? Your parents, myself, and you?"

Harry nodded. "It's changed in the last couple of minutes though. They're nodding at us approvingly. I think they heard us."

Severus stared into the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. James and Lily stood in the mirror, nodding their heads in approval. Severus merely smiled at that. "I think you're right, Harry. I think they did hear us." Severus stood and pulled Harry with him. "Come, let's head home. I believe that there is a cup of hot chocolate and a good book waiting for us there."

Severus turned to leave, but instead of following him, Harry went over to the mirror and placed his hand on it, "Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad. I love you."

With that, Harry ran over to Severus and, together, the two walked back to their rooms to enjoy the rest of their Christmas. 

* * *

**I know that it was a little angsty, but I thought that I thought the ending was decent. Review and let me know what you think. See you tomorrow!**


	14. Day 14

**Here's day number 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 14: The Most Wonderful Day of the Year

Harry looked at Ron before he silently threw the firecracker into Goyle's swelling solution. The explosion was by far greater than anything he had ever suspected. Swelling solution splattered several people and the look on Severus's face was one of fury. Harry saw Hermione quickly slip into the storage room to take what they needed to brew the polyjuice potion.

"Everyone that was hit by the explosion come up to my desk to receive the antidote. No one is to leave until I tell you to," Severus told the second years in dangerous whisper. While people lined up at the man's desk, Severus gave Harry one of his scariest glares. Harry knew that the man suspected him and that made him nervous. However, Harry knew that the man couldn't prove it because he had his back turned.

As soon as everyone was back in their places, Severus spoke again, "Seeing as none of your potions turned out today, we shall be brewing them again next lesson. I also expect ten inches on swelling solution for the next class as well. You're dismissed. Not you Mr. Snape, you stay." Both Ron and Hermione gave Harry a worried look, but Harry shook it off. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I don't believe I asked you to stay as well. Leave."

Harry motioned for his friends to leave and approached his father's desk. Harry just stood there and waited for the man to speak. When he did, Harry almost wished he hadn't.

"I know you did it, Harry. You just made a huge mess of my classroom and I want to know why." Harry remained silent. Severus slammed a hand down. "Answer me, Harry!"

Harry jumped at the loud noise, but he didn't back down. "You can't prove that I did anything. I did nothing wrong!"

"Don't lie to me," Severus sternly told his son, but Harry refused to tell the man what he wanted to hear.

"I don't want to deal with this," Harry stated and quickly ran from the classroom before Severus could stop him.

Severus merely sighed in frustration.

"He's the Heir of Slytherin."

"He must be."

"He can talk to Snakes."

"Makes sense, he's the son of a Slytherin."

"We all know it's Snape."

Harry finally had enough and stormed from the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons. He hadn't spoken to his father much this week, not since that day in Potions class. However, Harry needed to get away from it all. He needed to get away from the rumors.

Holiday break was only two days away, but Harry felt something snap inside when he kept hearing his classmates' whispers. He stormed down the halls of the dungeons and spat the password at his father's portrait. He threw his school bag angrily across the room, and he felt some release when the bag hit the wall with a loud smack. He felt like he needed to throw something else. He grabbed a tea glass his father must have used the night before and watched as it shattered. He grabbed one of the snow globes off the mantle and threw that against the wall and let out a small scream of frustration as the glass shattered.

He grabbed a picture frame and was about to throw that, but stopped when he realized what was in the frame. It was a picture of his mother one Christmas long ago. She was holding him. Harry didn't even know how or why his dad had this picture, but it was his favorite. Staring down at it, Harry felt the tears start to fall from his eyes. He slowly walked over to the couch and lay down on his side, curling himself up into a ball and clutching his mother's picture, crying.

This was how Severus found his son ten minutes later. He had seen Harry leave dinner in a huff and decided to give the boy a couple of minutes before following him. When he saw the state of his rooms, he merely sighed and waved his wand, putting everything back in its place. He then quietly walked over to Harry and knelt down in front of the weeping boy. He ran a hand through the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry let out a sob. "I hate this, Dad. I hate it."

"What do you hate, Harry?"

Harry tried to wipe a few tears from his face, but they just kept falling. "They all think I'm the heir of Slytherin. They keep talking about me behind my back. I just can't take it anymore!" Harry clutched the picture closer to his chest. "I feel like such a misfit."

Severus wiped away a few of Harry's tears. "I heard a story once. It's fictional, but I think it applies to this."

Harry's green eyes looked into Severus's black ones. "Could you tell me the story?"

Severus nodded. "Of course I will, Harry." The man stood up and motioned for Harry to move over. Harry did so and Severus took a seat on the couch and, after placing a pillow on his lap, allowed Harry to rest his head on his lap.

"There once was reindeer that was born with a red nose. No one knows why the reindeer had this red nose, but he did. The other reindeer made fun of him constantly."

"I've heard this story before, Dad. Remember, I dressed up as Rudolph and ran amuck in the Great Hall."

Severus smirked. "I remember. However, there's more to my story. You see, Rudolph grew sick of the constant ridicule and ran away from home. He ended up on an island full of misfit toys. All these toys were unwanted by other children and vanquished there. They were all sad and hurt that no one wanted them. Rudolph made friends with them and told them if he ever went back home, he would have Santa find them good homes."

Harry sniffed. "What's the point, Dad?"

"Rudolph saved Christmas and the toys all got new homes. The end."

Harry looked up at the man. "That didn't help me at all."

"The toys all felt like misfits, but then they were finally wanted in the end. My point, Harry, is that while the school may be against you now, they will eventually side with you again once we catch the real Heir."

Harry nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Believe me, I am. Now," Severus said as he started to card his fingers through Harry's hair again, "was it you that blew up that cauldron a week ago?"

"Uh," Harry said. "I'm going to choose not to answer that one." Changing the subject, he added. "We need to get our decorations up soon. If there's no tree, then no presents can be placed underneath it."

"Harry James Snape, if you don't tell me right now, you're getting coal for Christmas."

"You know what? Maybe I'll give you coal as well for Christmas."

"Oh, Harry James, now I know why you were never put into Slytherin." Harry looked up at his father in confusion. "You have the worst comebacks ever." Severus told the boy with a grin.

* * *

**I promise that tomorrow's will have less angst in it. :) You'll just have to comeback and see.**


	15. Day 15

**Yesterday was this story's best day! I hope today is even better! I made today's more light-hearted just like I promised.**

* * *

Day 15: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

"I think I must have committed murder or ran a really bad scheme or something in my other life," Harry exclaimed as he burst through his father's door.

Severus calmly set his book down. "No doubt. What is it this time? I don't believe that there are Sorcerer's Stones lying about, or any basilisk that need to be slain. I don't even thing that there are any dragons around that you need to retrieve an egg from. So tell me, what could possibly be the matter."

"You're just going to laugh at me," Harry mumbled as he took a seat on the empty couch.

"No doubt but maybe I can be of some help," Severus told the fourteen year old.

"Because I am one of the four champions for this blessed tournament, apparently I have to bring a date and I have to dance with her!" Can you believe this!" Harry exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. "I can't even talk to girls and I don't even know how to dance!"

Severus chuckled a little. "Harry, I will admit that your teenage problems. I don't know how much help I can be on the whole date issues, but I can teach you how to dance."

Harry's eyes got big. "Really? That would be—wait, you can dance?"

Severus pointed a finger at the boy. "Don't get cheeky with me or I shall refuse to help you."

"Do you really promise that you can dance? Because if you can't, then I walking out of this room right now."

"Harry, your mother was the one that taught me. I would never lie about something that important." Severus pointed out.

Harry nodded, granted, it was a very slow nod, but it was still a nod. "Fine. Thank you."

Severus shook his head in amusement as he stood up. "You shouldn't be thanking me just yet. I haven't even taught you anything. Now stand up."

Harry did as he was told and stood in front of Severus. "Okay, now what?"

"You shall lead while I tell you what must be done, alright?" Harry nodded. "Good. Place your right hand on my waist, Harry."

Harry looked at the man dumbstruck. "What?"

"Harry, if you would rather, I can Minerva come down and teach you instead."

Harry frantically shook his head. "No. That would be even worse."

"Glad you see things my way, now place your right hand on my side." Harry placed his hand just under the man's ribcage. Severus smirked. "Your hand better stay right there when dancing with your date. Now, hold up your other hand." Harry held out his hand and Severus grabbed it. "Now, you start with your left and think 1,2,3 then switch hands. As long as you do that, you shall be fine." Harry made to start, but Severus stopped him again. "You also need to remember to move around in a circle. You mother once explained it a certain way to me. Picture yourself moving around a Christmas tree. If your circle isn't just right, you'll run into the tree."

"Question, is the tree like ours or is it like one of those Charlie Brown tree's?" Harry asked.

"More like Charlie Brown's. Now, ready to try?"

Harry nodded and they began.

If Severus were to perfectly honest, Harry was a horrible dancer. The boy could not keep a beat to save his life, he never knew when to switch hands, and he kept stepping on Severus's feet. However, Harry never stepped on that Christmas tree. When they finally made it around the "tree" twice without Harry stepping on Severus's feet, they called it a night.

"You'll be fine for the ball. Just practice up a little and things will be fine." Severus said not being completely honest with the boy. Truthfully, the boy was horrible, but he gotten better in the couple of hours they had spent practicing.

"Good. Thank you again. I'll come by Saturday afternoon to get ready. Ron's coming with," Harry told his father as he headed towards the door.

"Why must you get ready down here?" Severus asked with a huff.

Harry shrugged. "Why not? We figured we might as well and we thought you wouldn't care." Harry gave him a nervous look. "Is it ok?"

Severus nodded. "It is. Just so long as you let me cut that mangy mess you call hair."

Harry also nodded. "Deal. I'll see you in a couple days."

Severus sighed as he closed the door behind his son. He hoped that everything would go alright for Harry. Maybe he would even pray tonight.

Finally, the night of the Yule Ball and Seveus was sitting up at the table next to Minerva with Albus sitting on her other side; they were waiting for the champions to enter and dance the first dance of the night. Severus picked up his glass of wine and drank it all in one go. Minerva gave him an amused look. "Something the matter, Severus?"

Severus shook his head as his glass refilled itself. "Harry can't dance. I tried to teach him, but that boy just can't dance." Severus explained as he drank down another glass of wine and the glass refilled itself again.

"Slow down, Severus. We can't have you drunk tonight." Minerva said.

"It takes at least five of these to give me a buzz even. I'll be fine," he told her as he drank half of the third glass.

Finally, the doors opened, revealing the four champions. When they reached the dance floor, they readied themselves and the music started. Harry was by far the worst one out there. His date didn't seem to mind much; well, she probably did, but she did a good job of not showing it. As bad as Harry's dancing was, Severus did have to give Harry one thing; the boy never treaded over that Christmas tree. Maybe that was part of the problem. Harry was just so worried about that pretend tree, and that was why his dancing was so bad. At least, Severus hoped that was the reason as he started his fourth glass of wine. Severus noticed that Minerva was trying her best not to laugh at Harry, but he knew that if the dance didn't end soon, she would.

Finally, the dance did end and the champions took a seat their table. Harry seated his date and then walked over to where his father and grandparents were sitting.

"I think you lied to me, Dad. I was awful," Harry told him.

"I agree," Severus said as he finished his glass and it refilled itself. "It was quite bad."

"Ignore him, Harry. Your father has just been indulging too much in the wine," Minerva told him, but Harry ignored her.

"Did Mom even teach you dance, or did you lie to me?" Harry asked the man. Minerva and Albus also looked at Severus wanting to know the answer as well.

Severus nodded. "Believe me, she did. I was so horrible even after she taught me. The whole tree advice is quite ridiculous. It didn't help me at all; it only made me worse," Severus told the boy as he took another drink.

"Urg!" Harry exclaimed as he stomped back over to his table.

Minerva smirked at Severus. "Really, Severus? Why would you do that to him?"

"Minerva, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Lily couldn't dance either, that's why I had Lucius Malfoy teach me a few years ago before his wedding." Severus admitted as he finished off his fifth glass, however, this time, it didn't refill itself. "Stupid thing," he growled at the empty glass.

"Severus, how could you do that to Harry?" Minerva asked him again.

"Truthfully, it was quite funny to watch and a good lesson for the boy," Severus told her and she seemed to agree with him. "Now, could you please get me some more wine?" The potions master asked and Minerva merely laughed in response as she took the glass away.

* * *

**There's day number fifteen. Only ten more days until Christmas. Hope you all keep reading until the end. Please Review and Thank you for Reading!**


	16. Day 16

**We're down to only nine days until Christmas! Here's day number 16.**

* * *

Day 16: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

Harry James Snape was quite an honest person. He almost never lied. The only times he did was to get himself out of trouble or to help solve a problem like that time they brewed polyjuice potion in the girls' bathroom. It was going great until Severus caught them after they used. The man just had to pick the time they were leaving the Slytherin Common room to enter. However, if Harry was to be completely honest with himself right now, he would say that his father was the spitting image of the Grinch.

The man had been in a foul mood the entire school year. He stalked the corridors, took more points than any other professor besides Umbridge(granted he already did that, but this year it was ten times worse), and often got into fights with Harry. However, Harry often started most of those fights and was almost always in as bad of a mood as his father.

Harry hoped the upcoming Christmas holidays would lighten up the man's mood, but no such luck. Severus told Harry that they would not be putting a tree up this year, there would be no stockings, and Harry would only receive a gift or two. Severus also spat one evening while Harry was over, during one of their many fights, that if Harry wanted a real Christmas, he could spend it with his godmutt.

Harry had no idea what the man's problem was, and he truly had no intention of finding out. Minerva had actually been a lot of help during all of this. She put a small tree in her own quarters and allowed Harry to come and decorate that. She often offered him a cup of hot chocolate when he stormed out of his father's quarters more upset then when he entered. He was actually considering going to Grimmauld place for Christmas. The decision was made for him the day before break.

Harry awake with a horrible vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake. Ron and Minerva drug Harry to the headmaster's office where the headmaster questioned him on his vision, talking to him for the first time in months. The other Weasleys were called in as was Severus to discuss further plans. The Weasleys all planned on going to Grimmauld place as it was closer to the Wizard Hospital. Harry turned to his father to see what the man wanted him to do. Severus gave him a pointed look.

"Go. We all know that you would rather spend Christmas with your godmutt anyways."

Minerva turned to look at Severus, but he pointedly ignored her. Harry also looked at him shocked.

"Dad, it's Christmas. We've never spent a Christmas apart." Harry gave him a look that practically begged the man to change his mind.

"I do not wish to deal with a brat this Christmas and that has been your behavior this entire school. I shall see you before term starts again."

Dumbledore was behind them making an illegal portkey and motioned for them to hurry up the conversation. Harry, however, kept trying to get the man to change his mind. "Won't you at least come Christmas Day? Please, Dad?"

Severus shook his head and his face held an emotionless mask. "I think not. I shall see you in a couple weeks. Make sure you do your homework."

Harry felt tears sting his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He grabbed the portkey and popped away without a final look at his father.

As soon as they were gone, Minerva hit Severus's arm. "What the hell was that about? Why did you just let your son go?"

"He's better off with his godmutt. If you'll excuse me, I would like to get some more sleep tonight." He quickly turned and left the room.

Minerva shook her head, telling herself that she would have to go and see Harry in a couple of days to make sure that he was alright.

Harry landed inside number twelve and fell on his back. Sirius was in the room quickly to tell the Weasley children that their father was alright and their mother would be arriving soon. They all gave each other happy looks and walked into the living room to await their mother's arrival. Harry just stayed seated on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest and his face buried in them.

Sirius knelt down in front of his godson and placed a hand on the fifteen year old's shoulder. "Hey, Harry, what's wrong, kiddo?"

Harry looked up at the man with tear filled eyes. "He left me. He left me alone on Christmas. We've never spent a Christmas apart."

Sirius looked confused. "Are you talking about Snape, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I don't understand, Sirius. It's like he doesn't want me or something."

Sirius sighed and fully sat down next to the boy. "Harry, as much as I hate Snape," Harry snorted at that, "I know and can see how much that man loves you. He is a very good father, from what I've seen, and would never give you away. I don't know what his problem is, but until his figures it out and pulls his head out of his a—" Harry gave him a pointed look. "Until he pulls his head out of the sand like the ostrich he is, you can stay here and celebrate Christmas with me."

Harry wiped his face with the back of hand. "I appreciate it Sirius, but I just wanna spend Christmas with my dad."

Sirius, not knowing what else to do, put his arm around the boy and just sat there with him.

The days leading up to Christmas were…interesting. Minerva had arrived to following day and tried to comfort Harry when he wouldn't leave the room he was staying in. He came out the following day and tried to act happy and help out while the others were decorating. Whenever he started to feel sad again, Sirius would always be there to cheer him up either with pointless chitchat or stories about his parents.

Christmas Eve came and Harry was quite upset to see that Severus chose not to come. Harry ate his dinner quietly and went to bed before everyone else. He had hoped that Severus would have changed his mind or at least would have calmed down enough to maybe come and spend a couple days with his son, but he was wrong. Harry cried himself to sleep that night knowing that no one else would see or hear him till morning.

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. Harry could have sworn it was his father's hand, but there was no way it could be his father. Harry felt fresh tears in his eyes, knowing that his father wouldn't be there.

"Shh," a voice said above him. "Enough of that. We can't have sad faces on Christmas."

Harry recognized that voice and slowly opened his eyes. Sitting on the edge of his bed was his father. Harry quickly sat up. "Why are you here? I thought that you didn't want to spend Christmas with me."

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "I was a fool, Harry. I should have never said those things. Hell, I shouldn't have treated you the way I have been all school year. Minerva came and talked with me and made me see how wrong I was."

"Why did you do it?" Harry quietly asked him.

"Because I was scared and angry and I was taking it out on you. I've resumed my spying and worry about that. I worry about you constantly with both Umbridge and the Dark Lord out there. I worry that, now that you've reunited with Black, you will want to stay with him more than me."

"Wait, what?" Harry looked confused. "You were worried I would choose Sirius over you?"

Severus nodded. "We all know that Black will be declared innocent one day. He has more money than I could ever dream of and is much more easy to get along with. I assumed that you would want that life over this one. I know I sound foolish—"

"No," Harry cut him off. "You sound absolutely mad. Dad, I would never choose anything else. I love you and want to stay with you. Sirius will always just be a helpful figure in my life, but you will always be my father."

Harry leaned forward and tightly hugged the man.

"Harry, would you like to come home for Christmas?"

Harry shook his head. "I want to stay here for Christmas."

Severus let go and looked at his son. "I see. When would like to come back?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "I want to stay and I want you to stay as well. Christmas is something more than the presents under the tree. We need to stay and spend Christmas with our family."

Severus smiled. "I brought your presents with me, just in case."

"I'm glad that you're happy now and done being such a Grinch."

* * *

**I apologize that this was angsty too even though you had a funny one yesterday. Tomorrow's will be much happier. Please Review!**


	17. Day 17

**Okay, I can't believe that we're already on day 17. It's amazing how fast this month has flown by. I'm glad that so many people have read this and have kept up with it. Eight more to go!**

* * *

Day 17: Let it Snow

Harry sat on the couch at the Burrow watching the snowfall. It had been snowing for most of the evening and showed no signs of stopping. His father had dropped him off earlier that day, and told him that he would be picking him up tonight. It was Christmas Eve today and this was when Severus allowed Harry to celebrate Christmas with his friends. After their rough Christmas last year, Severus wanted to spend the whole day with Harry. However, it sounded as though Minerva and Albus would be joining them for supper tomorrow night. Harry frowned at the thought of his grandfather. He hadn't seemed quite right lately and Harry's dad seemed a little off as well. There was obviously something going on that they weren't telling him. Something, that Harry guessed, won't be good.

Ginny interrupted his thoughts. She took a seat next to him on the couch. "Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard."

Harry looked at her and grinned. "I'll do my best not to injure my brain."

Ginny laughed. "That's good. What were you thinking about?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing important. Just a lot of different things."

Ginny accepted that answer. "Hey, was there something you wanted to tell me? Sorry I was so distracted earlier. Mom needed help with Fleur."

Harry felt himself getting very nervous. He had wanted to give Ginny her Christmas while he was here so he could see the look on her face when she opened it. In the present moment, Harry almost chickened out; she could just open it tomorrow and tell him later what she thought. No, Harry needed to do this. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry asked with a trembling voice, "Would you like to open my present, Ginny."

Ginny, ignoring how nervous the black haired boy seemed to be, excitedly nodded her head. "Of course. I would love to!"

Harry handed her a small gift and watched as she slowly unwrapped it, being very careful with the paper. When she opened the box and saw what was inside, she gasped and picked it up. Inside was a light blue scarf that went perfectly with Ginny's eyes. Severus had told Harry that Lily once had one just like it and maybe he would want to get one for Ginny. It turns out the potions master was right. "Harry, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

She slowly pulled away and looked him right in the eye. "Harry, I have your present, too, if you would like it. I didn't wrap it, but I hope that's okay."

Harry nodded, feeling numb, and closed his eyes as Ginny slowly inched forward and placed her lips on his.

The kiss was by far the best thing that Harry had ever experienced. This wasn't his first kiss, but he sure wished that it was. During his kiss with Cho last year, she had been crying the whole. Ginny…Ginny definitely wasn't crying. Harry could tell that she enjoyed the kiss as much he was as her tongue begged for entrance to explore his mouth. He allowed it and groaned into the kiss. Ginny pulled away and Harry thought that he did something wrong. He was very much mistaken when he saw the smile on Ginny's now red lips as she moved to straddle him. She leaned in and kissed him again, this one being much more passionate than the first one.

"I sincerely hope that Mr. Snape is choking on something and you were forced to give him mouth to mouth Miss Weasley because if this is anything else, I suggest you stop right now," a deep voice said from the doorway.

Ginny pulled away so fast that she would have fallen off the couch if Harry hadn't had his hands around her waist.

Harry sputtered when he saw his father standing in the doorway with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Dad, I…uh…didn't know you would be here so soon."

The man in question rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. "Well, I did tell you that I would pick you up at eight and, according to my watch, it is currently five to eight. I can see how those five minutes could have thrown you off."

Ginny quickly got off of Harry and they both stood up. Harry looked at her and said, "I guess I better go. Have a Happy Christmas."

"Same to you, Harry. Thank you very much for the gift; I really do love it," Ginny told him.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I liked yours a lot as well, Ginny."

Harry then turned to face his father, who had a very serious expression his face which masked an amused one, and the Weasley parents who both had amused expressions on their faces. "Thank you again for having me."

Molly came over and hugged him. "You're most welcome anytime, Harry. But, in the future, try to keep certain activities limited here."

Harry felt himself blush as Arthur patted Severus on the back wishing him a Merry Christmas. Severus merely gave the man half a grin as he pulled out a portkey and both Harry and he returned to Hogwarts.

Upon their immediate arrival at Hogwarts, Harry tried to make a quick dash to his room, but Severus stopped him. "What did she give you, Harry?"

Harry felt his blush deepen and had a hard time looking the man in the eye. "Um…you sorta saw it. That kiss was my Christmas present."

Severus smiled as he sat down on the couch. "I figured as much. Now, I first must tell you that if this relationship goes any further than just kissing or it affects your schoolwork in any way, we will be having some problems. Secondly, I must comment on your bravery. Only a fool dates a girl with six older brothers." Harry felt himself smiling as he also sat down while Severus ordered them some hot chocolate. "Finally, I must congratulate you, Harry. I know how happy you will be with Miss Weasley."

Harry gave the man an even bigger smile. "Thanks, Dad."

Severus nodded as two mugs of hot chocolate suddenly appeared. He handed one to Harry and they sat there in silence for a while and watched the fire. Severus was the one to break the silence. "I'm glad you had a good Christmas, Harry."

"Me, too. Now we just need to find you someone to kiss."

Severus's only response was the pillow thrown at Harry's head.

* * *

**There we have it. So many people have been leaving me great reviews, so I ask that you keep it up! Thanks!**


	18. Day 18

**Okay, here's a promise that I am going to make to everyone, day 19 will the last sad chapter. 20-25 will all be happy. I'm afraid today's is a little sad, but I feel like it's also lighthearted in parts.**

* * *

Day 18: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

Headmaster Severus Snape sat at his desk and let out a long sigh. It was Christmas Day and for the first time in almost fifteen years, he hated it. He hated it because Harry wasn't here to spend it with him. He hadn't heard from the boy since his birthday in July; it had been too dangerous for them to be in contact. When Harry had learned that Albus was dying, he was more upset with the old man than his father who was going to be Albus's killer. After the death of the headmaster, Severus fled the school and hid in one of their hidden cottages where Harry joined him a week later. He left on his birthday. That was the last time he had seen him.

Now he was spending Christmas alone. Minerva had offered to spend part of the evening with him, but Severus had declined. It just won't be the same without his son here.

Severus tried to not think about his, but unfortunately, everything reminded him of some Christmas memory with Harry. He had taken ten points from a first year Hufflepuff for eating a candy cane because he remembered Harry's first candy cane. It had been after he had rescued him from the Dursley's.

_Severus had just come from Albus's office. The old man was allowing him to keep the boy after he had witnessed his memories from the night before. The headmaster had told him that he would draw up the adoption papers immediately and would get them to Severus as soon as possible. On his way out, Albus had given him a candy cane and told him to give to Harry as a Christmas treat._

_When Severus entered his quarters, he almost smiled at the sight that met him. Lily's green eyed son was sitting on the couch coloring with Minerva. Actually, the boy was scribbling outside the lines, but it didn't matter because the little boy was smiling. As soon as heard the man enter, Harry looked up at him. "Sevvus, look what Minnie gived me."_

_Severus walked out to examine the coloring book. "It's very nice Harry."_

_Harry smiled and continued his coloring. Severus tried very hard to ignore the wide smile on Minerva's face as he bent down in front of Harry. "Harry."_

_Greens eyes looked up at him again. "Yes, Sevvus."_

_"I have a surprise for you."_

_Green eyes lit up. "A pwesent?"_

_Severus nodded. "Yes, Harry." He went to pull the candy cane out of his pocket, but noticed that Harry's expression changed from happiness to complete sadness. "What's wrong, Harry?"_

_"Me no get pwesents. Aunt Tuney says so."_

_Severus looked up at Minerva and noticed the sad look in her eyes. Shaking it off knowing that there was nothing they could do about that now, Severus held the candy cane out to the boy. "Harry, you do indeed get presents and this is one of them. Please take it."_

_Harry held out a small hand took the offered object. "Thank you," he said quietly and then stood there just staring at it._

_After some time, Severus quietly asked the boy, "Harry do you know what that is?"_

_Harry shook his head fearfully. "No, but me sorry."_

_Severus gently took the candy cane from the boy and peeled part of the wrapper off before handing it back to him. "It's a candy cane, Harry. You eat it. But you can't bite down right away or else it will break your teeth."_

_Harry nodded and put the end of the candy cane in his mouth. A smile spread across his face as he tasted it. _

He had woken up early that morning, not knowing why. As he lay there, he thought about when Harry was five and had woken him up one Christmas morning.

_Severus had been sleeping quite peacefully. He had had a hard time getting Harry to bed last night due to his son's excitement, but after several Christmas stories, he had finally fallen asleep._

_Now, though, in the early hours of the morning, Severus could almost feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He ignored the feeling and found that to be a very bad idea when he felt a small weight jump on top of him. "Umph," Severus grunted as he opened his eyes. He was unsurprised to see Harry in his room. He then looked at the clock which read four a.m. "Harry, what are you doing up?"_

_Harry quickly rolled off the man and kneeled on the bed. "It's morning, Daddy. It's time for Christmas. Santa came."_

_"I bet he did, Harry, but it is too early to be opening presents," He tried to tell the five year old._

_"Daddy, you're being silly. It's morning and you said that in the morning we gets to open presents," Harry tried to explain to the man._

_Severus chuckled a little at the boy's logic. Pulling back the covers, he patted the empty spot on the bed. "Harry, why don't you lay here with Daddy for a little bit? At six, you can wake me again and we will open presents."_

_Harry nodded and snuggled close to his father and slowly closed his eyes. They woke up again at about seven._

Severus quickly snapped out of the memory. It would do him no good to dwell on those memories. He couldn't think of that little boy decorating the tree, running around pretending to be Rudolph, or taking a sleigh ride with him. Severus knew that he had no reason to dismay; he knew that Harry would be with him next Christmas one way or another.

* * *

There we go. Review and come back tomorrow! Thanks again!


	19. Day 19

**Okay, here it is. No more sad ones after this one. This one takes place a year after the war.**

* * *

Day 19: Happy Xmas (War is Over)

Harry sat on the couch staring out the window watching the snow fall. Granted, the window was enchanted, but it still felt nice to watch the snow somewhere relatively warm instead of sitting outside a tent watching it.

The war had ended in May and it was now December. December 24th to be exact, and Harry was at Hogwarts. He had comeback for his final year knowing that he wouldn't feel complete without it. However, nightmares plagued him constantly and he found himself having a hard time adjusting back to normal life. Mostly, his nightmares were about the war and people dying. He often heard Hermione's screams from Malfoy Manor, saw Remus and Tonk's dead bodies laying on the ground, and the worst were about his father.

Those were the nightmares that woke him up in the middle of the night screaming. He would see Nagini sink her fang's into his dad's throat. He would watch as the man sank to the ground, blood pouring from his neck. Then there were those gargled words when he gave Harry his memories.

Harry didn't have nightmares about his own death, but he had nightmares about his father's almost death.

Somehow, Severus Snape had survived that brutal attack. Apparently, he had had an antidote with him and someone had found him during the battle and brought him to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had mended him and then he slept for three days straight with Harry never leaving his side.

Severus had decided to come back to Hogwarts to be the Potions Professor and Minerva took over as headmistress. Harry had decided not to stay in the dorms this year, instead staying down in the dungeons with Severus. Severus was the one that usually woke him up from his nightmares.

Breaking his thoughts, Severus handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks, Dad."

Severus nodded and took a seat in his favorite armchair in front of the fire. "You're very welcome." Silence followed. "What's bothering you, Harry?"

Harry just stared blankly into his mug. "I don't know, Dad. I guess I'm just tired."

"I wish I could help you by giving you dreamless sleep potion, Harry, but I know how addictive it can be. I don't want you to have to go through that."

Harry nodded, still not looking at him. "I know, but…but…never mind."

Severus gave his son a look of concern. "What, Harry?"

Harry just shrugged and shifted his gaze from his still full cup to the fireplace. He truly didn't know what was wrong with himself. Last Christmas he had spent in a cold tent unconscious after fighting Nagini in Godric's Hallow. He had seen his parent's graves there. Severus had never taken him to see them before. Harry guessed that they just made him sad. Harry held no ill feelings towards his father regarding the matter, but it was just nice to finally see it.

"Did you know I saw Mom and Dad last Christmas?" Harry asked quietly, finally looking at the man.

Severus appeared confused. What was Harry talking about? "What do mean, son?"

"Hermione and I visited their graves. It was quite nice actually; at least I was able to spend Christmas with some kind of family. That was until we got attacked by a giant snake disguised in a dead woman's body." Harry laughed bitterly. "Hermione then proceeded to blow a wall up, snap my wand in the process, and I spent the rest of that day and the next unconscious."

Harry turned to stare back at the fireplace. Severus had no idea how to help the boy. He had allowed him to stay with him in the dungeons to help with the nightmares, he now wore a lot of turtlenecks so Harry wouldn't see his scar from that snake, and he had to be careful how he taught his class because any sign of anger sent Harry into a mild panic. "I'm glad that you finally got to see your parents."

Harry nodded, not really hearing the man. "This is Teddy's first Christmas. Did you know that? He doesn't even get to spend his first Christmas with his parents. At least I had that."

Severus set his half-drank glass on the side table and watched Harry carefully. He was clutching his mug so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "We had very good Christmases together, Harry, and Teddy will have a good Christmas with his grandmother. Maybe we could go see him tomorrow."

"Why did you take me in?"

"I…what are you talking about?"

"You always talk about rescuing me on Christmas. However, I had to spend one with the Dursleys and almost had to spend a second with them. Where were you then?" Harry asked him with an accusing tone.

"Harry, I was hurting. I had just lost your mother and Albus assured me that you were fine there. If I had known, I would have come for you much sooner."

"At least Teddy gets to have all his Christmases be happy."

Severus was about to say something, but suddenly Harry whipped his mug at the wall where it shattered and hot chocolate ran down the wall. Harry fell out of the chair and sank to his knees. "I just want the nightmares to pass! I want to stop seeing their bodies every time I close my eyes! I want to stop seeing you on the floor of the shrieking shack covered in blood! I just want to be happy again. I just want to forget."

Severus sank to his knees in front of Harry and pulled him close as the boy—no his son was no longer a boy—as the man broke down and sobbed in his arms.

"Harry," Severus whispered into his ear. He wanted to try something and he hoped that it would work. "I want you to look at me." Harry pulled away and looked right into his father's onyx eyes. "Trust me, Harry." He pulled his wand out of his pocket. "_Legilimens."_

Memories of past Christmases flooded his mind.

_"Harry, that's our Christmas tree. Don't you want a Christmas tree?"_

_"Why we have one? There's lots of 'em in the Great Hall."_

_Severus smiled slightly. "Yes, Harry, there are a lot of them up there, but this one will be our Christmas tree. Our own very special Christmas tree."_

_Harry looked the tree up and down again and then turned to face Severus again. "Our very special tree?" Severus nodded. "Why is it special tree?"_

_"Because Harry, we will decorate it together and all of our Christmas presents will go under that tree."_

_Severus ran a hand through the boy's black hair. He needed a haircut soon. "Harry, why did you make his boats purple and belt pink?"_

_Harry looked up at him. "Because you said that Santa had a beard like Granpa Albus, so I figured that Santa must dress like him, too." Harry explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Oh." Was all Severus could say before laughing at what his son said. Oh, Harry was right, Albus did indeed look like Santa. _

_Harry giggled with the man, uncertain of what was so fun, but seeing as his father almost never laughed, something must have been funny._

_"But do you know, Daddy? The most famous reindeer of all?"_

_Severus shook his head. "Obviously not. Do tell Harry."_

_"His name's Rudolph, Daddy!" Harry exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "He had a glowing red nose. He led the way for Santa because it was foggy outside." Harry reached up and flopped his antlers about. "Granpa got me these so I could be Rudolph. Aren't they cool, Daddy?"_

_The little boy hopped down and started running again, but this time stayed behind the head table. "That's why I hafta run, Daddy. If I'm Rudolph, I have to help lead Santa's sleigh."_

_Harry, very carefully, placed the stag on the tree. "This one's for my daddy in heaven. I have it so I can spend every Christmas with him."_

_Severus brushed Harry's fringe out of his eyes. "That's right, Harry." Reaching into the box, he pulled out a glass doe ornament. He carefully handed it to his son._

_Harry held it very carefully in his hands for several moments before putting on the tree right next to. "This one's for Mommy. I put it next to Daddy's so that we can all be together on Christmas."_

_"Harry, how did you manage to make that big of a mess?" Severus asked when he finally got a good look at his son._

_"The tape was sticky and kept getting all over the place and you kept putting the bows on me," Harry told the man as he stuck a bow to the front of the man's robes. _

_The man retaliated by placing another bow on Harry's head. "Daddy!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to place another bow on the man. However, the man was too quick and he started tickling Harry instead. Harry squealed in delight and his laughter filled their chambers._

_"You shall lead while I tell you what must be done, alright?" Harry nodded. "Good. Place your right hand on my waist, Harry."_

_Harry looked at the man dumbstruck. "What?"_

_"Harry, if you would rather, I can Minerva come down and teach you instead."_

_Harry frantically shook his head. "No. That would be even worse."_

_"Glad you see things my way, now place your right hand on my side." Harry placed his hand just under the man's ribcage. Severus smirked. "Your hand better stay right there when dancing with your date. Now, hold up your other hand." Harry held out his hand and Severus grabbed it. "Now, you start with your left and think 1,2,3 then switch hands. As long as you do that, you shall be fine."_

_"I sincerely hope that Mr. Snape is choking on something and you were forced to give him mouth to mouth Miss Weasley because if this is anything else, I suggest you stop right now," a deep voice said from the doorway._

_Ginny pulled away so fast that she would have fallen off the couch if Harry hadn't had his hands around her waist._

_Harry sputtered when he saw his father standing in the doorway with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Dad, I…uh…didn't know you would be here so soon."_

_The man in question rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. "Well, I did tell you that I would pick you up at eight and, according to my watch, it is currently five to eight. I can see how those five minutes could have thrown you off."_

_"You took him from the Dursley's?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway. Severus turned and saw Minerva standing there. He turned back to look at Harry's sleeping form._

_"I had to. I couldn't leave him there. He will stay with me from now on; I don't care what Dumbledore thinks." Severus carded a hand through the boy's hair as those green eyes suddenly opened._

_Harry didn't seem to be very surprised that he wasn't in his cupboard. "My wish come true."_

_Severus cupped the small boy's cheek. "What wish was that, Harry?"_

_The little boy smiled up at him. "Santa would give me a home for Christmas."_

_Severus bent down and placed a kiss next to the lightning bolt scar. "Yes he did, Harry, and you're going to love it here. Now close those eyes and go back to sleep."_

Severus broke the spell after that last memory and Harry just continued to sob. Severus pulled his son close and let him. "I want you to make them stop, Dad."

"What, Harry? What do you want me to stop?"

"The nightmares, the pain, the hurt. Please make it all stop."

_So this is Christmas. _Severus thought bitterly to himself. "Harry, we will get them to stop."

"Promise, Daddy?"

_The War is Over. No, the war with Voldemort was over, but this war was just beginning._

Severus just squeezed his son tighter. "I promise, Harry. I promise."

* * *

**These next few days leading up to Christmas will be quite lighthearted and funny Christmas Stories. They will all take place after the war and Harry's children will make an appearance in a couple days. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Day 20

**DAY TWENTY! Can you believe it! Wow. So I hope this chapter is better than the last couple have been. I tried to make it much lighter and funnier.**

* * *

Day 20: Santa Baby

"Okay, Dad, I have a problem." Harry said as he walked into his father's rooms. Harry, at twenty years old, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. He had become one of the youngest people to teach there next to Severus who had started when he was twenty-one. Harry now lived in his own quarters, but he often came down to visit Severus and they sat up by each other at the head table during meals.

After that Christmas two years ago, Severus and Harry had worked together to help with his nightmares. Once they were almost gone, Harry started to feel better and was quite happy. He had started his relationship up with Ginny again and had done quite well in his classes. Minerva had offered Harry the job the moment he graduated and had accepted right away. Ginny had graduated right alongside him and now apprenticed under Madame Pomfrey. Ginny was going to become the school's mediwitch in two years when Pomfrey retired.

Ginny had moved in with Harry at the beginning of the school year, and even though Severus had been skeptical about it at first, he now saw that it had been a good thing for the two of them.

Now, sitting at his desk in his study, grading papers, he looked up at Harry and asked, "Must you always barge in here like that? You no longer sleep here. The least you can do is knock."

Harry shrugged and took a seat across from the man. "I've never knocked before. I figure I better not start now. It may disrupt the system or may cause bodily harm to my person."

Severus shook his head as he took off the reading glasses he now needed to wear due to his snake attack a few years ago. "We would hate to disrupt the system, wouldn't we? Or cause anymore bodily harm to your person." Conjuring up a pot of tea and offering a cup to Harry before he took a sip from his own, he asked, "Why did come here again?"

Harry set his cup down. "Oh...well you see...I have a problem."

"I gather that. Now, would you care to explain or do I need to guess?" Severus asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I...ah...I want to ask Ginny to marry me."

Severus looked at the a little shocked. He knew that this would be coming, but he never expected it so soon. "Harry, I am your father not Ginny's. It is not my blessing that you need."

Harry shook his head. "I already talked to Mr. Weasley about it last weekend when we went over there for lunch. He approves. He says that we may be young, but after all we've been through he says that we should live our lives how we want. He says he can see how much we love each other and says that he won't stop us."

"I fail to see what the problem is then. If you love her and you have her father's approval, why are you here?" Severus asked, eyeing the boy questionably.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest defensively. "Maybe I was looking for your approval as well, but seeing as I'm not going to get it, I'll just leave."

Severus smirked to himself. It still surprised him after all these years how much the boy was like his mother. "Calm down, Harry. I am merely curious as to why you are here."

"I just…I don't know." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I guess I just wanted to tell you that…I wanted to know what you thought if I asked her on Christmas."

Severus just stared at his son, blinking slowly. Without saying a word, Severus stood and swept out of the room. Harry groaned and buried his head in his face. He didn't know what to make of his father's reaction, but he knew that what just happened was the worst case scenario. Severus hadn't wanted him to get married young and yet here he was, wanting to get married…on Christmas of all days. What was he going to do now?

He heard Severus enter the room again and take a seat behind his desk. The older man cleared his throat and Harry hesitantly looked up at him. "Minerva gave this to me shortly after your parent's death. It was your mother's engagement ring. Your father had gotten her a new one for their wedding, but she always kept the engagement one. Lily…Lily gave it to Minerva shortly before her death saying that if you ever found love to give this to her. Minerva gave it to me and informed me that it was now my choice whether or not to give this to you when the time was right." Severus held out the small box to his son. "I think it is the right time. I hope that you have not already purchased a ring, but you may do so if you like. However, I would like to give this to you to give to your future wife."

Harry slowly reached for the box and opened it. Inside was a simple gold ring with a one carat diamond in the center. It looked old, but it also looked quite beautiful. And it had belonged to his mother, and hopefully Ginny soon. Harry looked up the man and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Severus nodded. "You're very welcome. I figured you would like it. Your mother…and father would be very happy to know that you've found someone that you love very much."

"What about you? What does my dad think?"

"Dad thinks that you're too young, but he fully supports your decision. You've been through hell and have finally found something truly good in your life. Believe me, I am very happy for and shall be even happier when you are actually engaged."

Harry stood and went over to give him a one armed hug. "Thanks, Dad." Standing up straight, he looked at him seriously and said, "What happened to you? You've turned into a—into a—"

"A sentimental bastard?" Severus asked. "I know, it's sickly sentimental isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Christmas day found all the Weasley's, Snape's, Hermione, and Minerva at the Burrow for lunch. Everyone was having a good time when Harry stood up to make an announcement. "I have something to say."

Severus, from his usual spot in the far corner of the living room, set down his glass of wine. "Stating the obvious must be one of your best skills."

Harry just grinned. "Thanks, Dad. Okay, I proposed to Ginny this morning and she—"

"She said 'Santa, baby, did you pay for this yourself?"

George cat whistled. "That a boy, Harry!"

Harry ignored him. "My answer was, 'No, you only wish that Santa could bring you something this good.'" Harry turned to look at Severus, who smirked in amusement. "And then Ginny said yes."

As everyone in the living room congratulated the couple, Harry made his way over to Severus. Before saying anything, he took the man's wine and finished it for him. "Mr. Snape, I do not believe you are old enough to drink that yet."

Harry just grinned. "That may be, but I figure, what the heck, it's Christmas and I'm an engaged man."

Severus just shook his head. "One thing will never change, you still say the most idiotic things."

"You bet," Harry agreed. "However, just remember that next Christmas you and me can get drunk together."

"Oh Merlin save us all."

Harry just handed his father back his wine glass. "No, not us all. Just you and me."

"Agreed," Severus said quietly to himself, he then said loudly to Harry who walking away from him, "Snape! If you drink a man's wine, the least you can do is get him some more."

Harry waved him off. "Nah, I think you'll be ok."

The rest of the room laughed and Severus merely snorted at his son's reply.

* * *

**Well, I gave you a little preview of tomorrow's chapter in there as well...hm...review and come back tomorrow. Thanks again!**


	21. Day 21

**Yeah, only a few more days until Christmas! I had the highest number of viewers in one day yesterday, so I would like to thank everyone that read it. Here's today's chapter.**

* * *

Day 21: Feliz Navidad

Harry probably should have taken Ginny's advice that night. He had been in their bedroom with Ginny, who was sitting on their bed, getting ready to go out for the night. Harry and Severus were going out to have a couple of drinks and just chat about a few things. Ginny was eight and a half months pregnant and was letting Harry go out knowing that he wouldn't see his father as much when their baby came.

"Harry, have fun but not too much, okay?" Ginny asked as she leaned up against the headboard.

Harry gave her a grin as he threw on a pair of dragon hide boots that he was fond of. "Ginny, please relax. We'll be fine. It's just me and Dad going."

"I know, but for some reason, I just have a bad feeling. Just promise me that you won't get into too much trouble."

"Honestly, Ginny," Harry said as he finished tying his boots up. "How much trouble do you think we're going to get into? I'm going drinking with my father. My father is Severus Snape, Ginny. He's not exactly the partying type."

"I know, Harry, but my father went out with George and Ron once and they all came back as drunk as could be. My father isn't the partying type either." Ginny tried to tell him as she rubbed her very pregnant belly.

They heard a knock on the front door and Harry stood. "Trust me, I'll be fine." He walked over and gave her a kiss. "Have a relaxing night and don't wait up for me. I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny just smiled and said, "Have fun."

Harry knew that he should have heeded her advice. He knew it the minute that he walked into the Three Broomsticks. But, he especially knew it when he woke up the following morning, laying on the loveseat, with the worst headache imaginable, and saw that his father was sleeping on the floor next to him.

Harry groaned when he both Ginny and Minerva sitting on the couch in the living room. "Urg," Harry sighed as he grabbed his head and sat up. "What happened?"

Ginny handed him a sober up potion. "Exactly what I told you would happen."

"Do you remember anything, Harry?" Minerva asked.

Harry thought hard about it. "I remember arriving there."

_Harry and Severus walked down to Hogsmeade. It was a nice night out, and they figured that the walk wouldn't kill them._

_They found a spot in the Three Broomsticks right at the bar. They ordered a couple of butterbeers to start out with, but then Severus ordered them a couple of firewhiskeys._

_"Dad, it's kind of early to be starting this strong, don't you think?" Harry asked as he drained his glass and watched the bartender fill it up again._

_Severus shrugged as his own glass was refilled. "You don't seem to have any problem drinking it."_

_Harry grinned as he took a large swallow of the second glass. "Wanna try something a little stronger than firewhiskey?"_

_Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever had anything stronger than firewhiskey?"_

_"Of course. Ron and I do go out sometimes and drink. Believe me, we've had so many different kinds of drinks before." Harry told him._

_"Well," Severus said as he stared into his glass. "It's been awhile since I've had anything other than firewhiskey." He looked at Harry. "I'm game. Order us something good."_

_Harry grinned. "Will do, Dad." He drained his glass and said, "We'll take two flaming hippogriffs, please."_

"We were drinking firewhiskey and then I ordered us a couple of flaming hippogriffs," Harry told them.

Ginny shook her head while Minerva lightly started nudging the sleeping form of Severus with her foot. "Harry, you know what those do to you."

"I know, but Dad gave me the green light to order them," Harry said guiltily as he tried not to laugh when Minervaplaced a nice kick, uh nudge, to Severus's side.

Severus woke with a start, but Harry could tell that he immediately regretted it when he grabbed his head. "What the hell?" he asked as he lay back down and covered his head with his blanket.

Minerva ignored him and asked Harry, "Do you remember anything else?"

Harry racked his brain and nodded. "I just remember ordering a pixie magic after that and I have a rather fuzzy image of me dancing on the bar singing Christmas carols."

Severus groaned. "I don't know why you have to shout. You also tried to tell the whole pub that you were Rudolph and you were going to lead Santa's sleigh last night."

Harry looked at Minerva. "Why don't you give him a potion as well?"

"Because he knows better," she said, not feeling one ounce of pity for him. "The Three Broomsticks fire called me and I had to come and get you. That was quite the interesting walk back up."

_Minerva had finally been able to drag the two very drunk men out of the bar. She walked slightly behind them as they leaned in each other._

_"Hey, hey, Harrry, guess what?" Severus had asked in his drunken state._

_Harry had looked at him and stumbled a little, but kept walking, "Whaz up?"_

_"You know, you know that pretty girl I was talking to?"_

_"Yep."_

_"She taught me a new Christmas song."_

_Harry stopped and looked as if that was the most fascinating thing he had ever heard._ _"Teach me."_

_"Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Um…there's something else that comes after. Feliz Navidad."_

_Minerva just shook her head as the two sang the song all the way up the school._

"That doesn't explain why I am on the floor." Severus grumbled never leaving his cocoon of blankets.

"Oh, Harry threw up when he walked through the door and you were convinced that you needed to sleep on the floor next to him in case he threw up again." Ginny said. "Actually, you just kind fell to the floor there and told us that, so we just covered you up and left you."

"I sort of remember that," Harry said.

_In his fuzzy mind, Harry watched from the couch as Ginny threw a comforter over Severus and Minerva placed a pillow under his head._

_"Wha's he doin' down there?" Harry asked._

_Ginny walked over to him and made him lay down on the couch. "He's sleeping, Harry. He had too much fun tonight."_

_"Oh," Harry said as Ginny also covered him up with a blanket. "Ginny, guess what?"_

_Ginny brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "What Harry?"_

_"Feliz Navidad…means Happy Christmas," He told her as he closed his eyes._

_"I imagine so, Harry." Was the last thing he heard before he passed out as well._

Harry grinned at her sheepishly. "You were right, Ginny. We should have controlled ourselves better."

"Well, at least you had fun, but just remember what you just said."

Harry looked confused. "Which part?"

Ginny smiled. "The part where I'm always right."

The three of them laughed until Harry was hit hard in the face by a flying pillow. "Would you shut up? I am trying to sleep here." A grumpy Severus exclaimed as his head fell back down to the floor. "Give me my pillow back."

This just caused them to laugh harder.

* * *

**Good old Snape. Well, hopefully I'll have tomorrow's posted earlier than today's. Thanks again to all of you reading and reviewing this story! Please keep those reviews coming! **


	22. Day 22

**Well I don't have much to say today. Here's day 22.**

* * *

Day 22: Do You Hear What I Hear?

Severus opened the door to his home on Spinner's End and let Harry, Ginny, and baby James in. Severus had invited them to stay with him for a couple of days over the holidays, and they had readily accepted. Severus was also having the entire Weasley family over tomorrow on Christmas Eve, along with a couple other of their close family friends.

Harry gave his father a brief hello before taking their luggage into the room they would be staying, which happened to be his old bedroom, while Ginny gave Severus a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Severus."

"Good day to you as well, Mrs. Snape, however, you just saw me two days ago. I cannot believe that you miss me already."

Ginny shook her head. "Well, I certainly didn't miss you, but I think a certain someone did."

"If you're talking about Harry, he'll be just fine," Severus said. "He's a big boy, Ginny, and he'll grow into his big boy pants someday."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "I'm not talking about Harry. Your grandson missed you a great deal."

As if the almost one year old could hear what they were saying, he slowly opened his blue eyes and looked at Severus. The minute he saw him, he reached out his little arms, practically begging the man to hold him. As much as the boy resembled his namesake, Severus couldn't help but love and adore the child. Even though this James looked like the James he was named after, Severus found that he didn't care. This small boy had him wrapped around his finger just like his father before him.

Severus extended his arms and took the child from Ginny. "Of course he didn't. This guy's a troublemaker just like his father and he knows that I won't let him get away with anything."

"Of course not," Harry said as he came down the staircase. "Ginny, remember when James threw up him at the start of term feast. The man was in front of the whole and James ruined his good robes. What happened Ginny? I seem to have forgotten the details."

"Let me think," Ginny said as she pretended to think about it. "Oh, I remember. He merely vanished the puke and held him while cried. A real disciplinarian right there."

Severus glared at her, but they could all tell that it was fake. "I couldn't punish the boy for being sick; he couldn't help it." He looked at Harry. "It would be like me punishing you for being an idiot; you can't help it either."

"That never stopped you before," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, well, I will make sure that James causes no trouble at all."

"I better take my son before you corrupt him."

Severus shook his head. "James will mostly likely side with me, Harry. He clearly likes me more." He gestured to the small boy in his arms.

Harry walked over and took James from Severus. James smiled at him and promptly snuggled into him as much as he could. Severus had a look of mock disbelief. "Traitor. You just trade me in for the next best thing."

Harry grinned. "Well of course. Sons will usually pick their fathers over anyone else."

"Yes, they usually do," Severus said in agreement.

James was sick that night, causing most of the household to stay awake with him. Finally, at three o'clock, Severus took over and allowed Harry and Ginny to sleep. They would be having people over and Severus wanted them to be awake enough to do so. Severus himself was used to sleepless nights and knew that he would be fine for the rest of the day.

He was wrong of course. The party itself went just fine. Harry helped him cook most of the food for the day. Well, he helped him cook what Molly was going to let them cook. He also had cleaned up the place and watched James while Harry and Ginny were getting ready.

Harry and Ginny also did most of the entertaining for the evening. Severus just sat in his armchair in the corner. Arthur had made conversation for a while, but then Bill had arrived and started talking to him. By about seven, Severus had a killer headache due to all the talking and loud noises.

By seven-thirty, James was crabby and starting to whine.

By seven forty-five, everyone was gone and Severus was able to take a headache potion.

Harry laughed as took the now dressed in pajamas James from Ginny. "You waited this long to take something?"

Severus nodded. "I thought that it would be rude to do so."

"They would have left an hour or so ago if you would have."

"Damn," Severus cursed under his breath. "Shouldn't he be getting to bed?" Severus asked, motioning towards James who was squirming crabbily in his father's arms.

"We were just putting him to bed. Would you like to rock him?" Harry asked.

"Um, only if you are agreeable. I realize that this is your first Christmas with him and you may wish to do everything with him." Severus said uncertainly.

Harry shook his head. "We will be there for everything, but I'm pretty sure that we're okay with you rocking him to sleep." He looked down at James and whispered. "Wanna rock with Granpa tonight?"

James nodded his head tiredly against Harry's shoulder. "See, he wants you," Harry said as motioned for Severus to take a seat in the rocking chair.

Severus did and gently rocked the small boy until he was fast asleep.

Ginny came in about five minutes after James had fallen asleep with a cup of hot coco for all of them. Severus merely set his down next to him and continued rocking the sleeping boy.

"Thank you for tonight, Severus," Ginny said quietly as she curled up next to Harry.

"It was my pleasure. I admit, it was a little loud, but I am glad that it made the two of you happy," Severus told her as he brushed a piece of James hair away.

"Well it did, and thank you," Ginny assured him.

"Hey, do you hear what I hear?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. "What are you on about?"

"It's quiet. It's very peaceful."

Severus looked around the room and considered it. He then nodded in agreement. "Yes, Harry. I do hear what you hear."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and come back tomorrow. Only have three more days to go.**


	23. Day 23

**Wow. I can't believe that it's almost Christmas and this story only has two chapters left after this. Here's day number 23.**

* * *

Day 23: Holly Jolly Christmas

"Granpa Sevvus! Granpa Sevvus!" Three year old James Potter shouted as he ran through the closed door.

Severus jumped with a start. It was Christmas Day, and Harry had said that they would be coming over that morning, but that still didn't stop him from jumping in surprise when his grandson ran through the door.

"James Sirius, what have I told you about shouting?" Severus asked as the little boy walked over to stand in front of him.

"Not too," James said. "But Granpa, it's Christmas!"

"Christmas or not, please do not shout."

"Okay, Granpa. Sorry," James said as he lifted his arms up to be picked up. Severus sighed before picking him up and setting him on his lap.

"James, where are your parents?" Severus asked, just realizing that James was by himself.

"They're coming. Albus wanted to show you somefing. I just ran ahead."

"So, do they know where you are?" Severus asked.

"Um, well," James started without meeting Severus's eye.

"James Sirius!" An angry voice shouted from the door.

Severus looked up and saw an angry yet worried Harry standing at the door. "I believe I found something of yours." Severus said dryly but his showed amusement.

"It appears so. James, you know better than to run away from Mommy and Daddy. We didn't know where you had gone."

"I'm sorry, but me wanna see Granpa and Albus was takin' too long," James said with a small pout.

Harry knelt down so that he was eye to eye with James who was sitting on Severus's lap. "James, you never run away from us again, ok?"

James nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry," he said as he reached over to hug his father.

Harry wrapped his arms around his son and picked him up off of Severus's lap. Severus shook his head in amusement. "You're getting soft, Harry."

"You're more soft than I am, Dad," Harry pointed out.

"I'm old. I can do whatever I like," Severus scoffed.

"You're not old, Severus," Ginny said from the doorway. "You're certainly younger than my parents."

Ginny had arrived hand in hand with their two year old son Albus who held something in his small chubby fingers. Ginny, who was five months pregnant, squatted down to help Albus take his little shoes off. Once that was taken care of, Albus looked around the room as if he was taking in the room for the first time. Albus was the exact opposite of his brother. James was quite out-going, while Albus was very quiet and soft-spoken even at the age of two.

Finally spotting Severus, Albus smiled and ran over to the man. He ran over to where Severus was sitting and wrapped his small arms around the man's legs. "Merry Cwistmas, Gwanpa."

Severus bent forward and picked the child up. "Merry Christmas, Albus."

"Guess what?" The small boy said, his green eyes twinkling with excitement.

"What?"

"Santa came! He got me stowy." Albus told him, holding out said storybook.

Severus took the book from him and looked at the cover in amusement. It was a storybook on potions. "You got a potions book, Albus?"

Albus nodded. "I askeded Santa for it and he brought it to me. I got it to read wif you."

Severus was speechless. The boy had asked for a present so he could spend more time with his grumpy, dungeon-dwelling grandfather. It blew his mind. "You asked for this so we could read it together?"

Albus nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Wanna read it with you!"

Harry and Ginny laughed from the couch. Severus had forgotten that they were even there. He glanced around the room looking for his other grandson. "Where is James?"

Harry pointed at the tree. "Shaking presents under your tree. He seems to be very impatient."

"Of course he is. He's just like his father," Severus drawled.

"I can only imagine. Wait until you hear this. James," the boy looked over from where he was sat by the tree, "what did Santa bring you?"

"A snitch so I can play with Daddy," James told them before going back to his snooping.

Severus just shook his head. "Honestly, trying to manipulate the boy already."

"Oh yeah, what did you get the boys, Granpa?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Severus asked. He grabbed his wand that was sitting on the table next to him and flicked it. The presents made formed neat piles that floated over to each person. Albus and James both squealed in excitement. "Alright, James. You open yours first."

James quickly unwrapped all of his presents from Severus. He received a child's set of quidditch robes, quidditch boots, and a storybook about quidditch. Harry shook his head every time James opened another gift.

"Honestly, Dad. You think we manipulate him? You just gave him all quidditch things," Harry said after James's last gift was opened.

"Well, if you think so, I'll just take away your gift. You'll be pretty disappointed when I take away your quidditch game tickets." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You got me quidditch tickets?"

"Actually, I got all of us tickets, but we're going to go without you now," Severus told him and he ruffled Albus's hair.

"Hmph," Harry exclaimed as he crossed his arms. "You're such a Grinch, Dad."

Severus pretended to look shocked. He looked down at Albus, "Can you believe what your father just said to me."

"What's a Ginch, Gwanpa?"

"Someone who steals Christmas."

Albus shook his head. "You no steal Cwistmas, Gwanpa. You gives it. Open pwesents now?" Severus nodded and watched as Albus opened up his new potions t-shirt, snake plushy, a child's potion kit, and a bathroom potions kit.

Ginny laughed at the gifts. "Well, there's definitely no manipulation here at all."

Severus just shrugged. "Look, if the boy's named after me, the least I can do is point him in the right direction."

"The right direction of what, Dad?"

"Potion-making of course and Slytherin house. I have to get at least one of the two," Severus told his son.

"Why? Because I was neither?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "Pretty much."

That caused all of the adults to laugh.

Harry, Ginny, and the kids spent most of the day with Severus. Finally, when it was time for bed, they decided that it was time to go. Ginny had already left with an overly tired James, and Harry had stayed behind with Albus to say goodbye to Severus. After helping Albus get his shoes on, Harry picked turned to his father and said, "Thanks for everything, Dad. We had a great time."

"I'm glad."

"What about you?"

"Just jolly." Severus pulled his son into a hug. "Merry Christmas, son. I love you."

Harry hugged him back. "Same to you, Dad."

Severus felt someone tug on the bottom of his robes. He looked down and Albus asked, "Love me too, Gwanp?"

Severus reached down, picked the child up, and held him close. "I love you very much, Albus Severus."

Albus wrapped his little arms around Severus's neck. "Love you, Gwanpa. Happy Cwistmas."

* * *

**Only two left. Hope you came back and finish reading! Thanks again to all of you that have stuck with this! Please review! **


	24. Day 24

**It's Christmas Eve and here's another chapter!**

* * *

Day 24: Deck the Halls

Very early on in his young grandchildren's lives, Severus decided that he enjoyed decorating with them much more than he enjoyed decorating with their namesakes. Granted, he hadn't spent many Christmases decorating with James Potter. However, as he watched young James Sirius Snape wrap presents at his table, he couldn't help but smile. The boy wrapped each gift with such concentration that it was almost amusing to watch. As he watched this James decorate, it brought back a memory of his namesake one Christmas at Hogwarts.

_Third year Severus Snape had decided to stay behind for Christmas. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew that he had no desire to go home. Lily had begged him, telling him that he could even stay with her at her house if he wanted. When he had refused, she had told him that she would stay here with him at Hogwarts if that would make him happy. He had refused that as well. He told her to go home and enjoy her Christmas._

_However, as soon as all of the students that were leaving left, Severus wished that he would have gone home. As it turned out, James Potter and his gang of juvenile friends were also staying behind._

_On Christmas Eve, Severus was walking up to the owlery with his gift to his mother. It wasn't much; it was just a small supply of nutrient potions so she could have a decent meal once and awhile. However, as he approached the owlery, Potter and his friends were just leaving it._

_"Ah, Snivellus," Potter remarked when he saw him. "Whatcha got there?"_

_"A present, Potter. Are you blind or do you just choose to be obtuse?" Severus sneered._

_"Manners, Snape." Potter warned. "Now, what's in the box?"_

_"As if I would tell you," Severus said, holding the present close to his chest. He didn't want Potter stealing his gift for this mother. Unfortunately, while he thought that Potter was trying to steal it, he never saw him draw his wand. The stupefy that was cast on the box surprised him as both he and the box went flying. Severus and the present both fell to the ground, causing the present to break upon impact._

_Severus just watched in horror as all of the potions he brewed spilled all over the ground. He glared up at Potter, but that only caused the other boy to laugh and walk away with his friends._

Severus shook himself out of the memory and looked over at James who was calling his name. "Granpa, is this right?"

Severus walked over to inspect the wrapped present. The corners were a little rough and he used a little too much tape, but it was a good first attempt. He ruffled the boy's messy mop and offered him a small smile. James smiled back and went to wrap another present.

Severus turned his attention to his other grandson. Albus Severus was a tough one to figure out. The boy was always very quiet, but he was also very smart. He had a kind heart and could convince his parents to do almost anything. Severus knew that the boy's parents had named him well. He assumed that Severus himself would have been just like Albus if he had grown up in a good home.

Albus stood at the Christmas tree, placing ornaments on it. He was still quite short at the age of seven, so Severus conjured him a stool to help him reach the higher branches. Albus turned and gave him a smile when the stool appeared. That smile brought back a memory of a different Albus and a much smaller Severus.

_At age eleven, Severus was astonished by the sight of all the Christmas trees in the Great Hall. He had never had a real Christmas tree before. All of his trees at home had been quite pathetic, with several branches missing and the other half falling off and dying. However, these trees were very large and absolutely beautiful, even without the decorations._

_Severus sat at one of the large tables by himself. He was done with all of his homework for the day, and Lily was off studying with some of her other friends. Severus found it fascinating as he watched the professors charm ornaments on the tree and light it with fairy lights._

_Severus felt someone sit down next to him. He was startled when the headmaster spoke. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Severus nodded, but he refused to look at the headmaster. "That's good. I often enjoy watching them put the trees up." Silence fell over them. "Would you like to help with that one, Severus?" Dumbledore asked pointing at the closest tree._

_Severus looked at him bewildered. "Really? You want my help? I don't even know those spells yet."_

_"Well," Dumbledore said standing up. "You'll just have to learn, won't you?"_

_Severus nodded and stood up. Dumbledore showed him the spell that would allow him to create his own babbles. The two spent the next hour decorating the large tree._

"Granpa?" Albus asked as he pulled a small box out. "Can we put Gramma and Granpa on the tree?"

Severus shook his head. "Just wait, Albus. You can put them on when your daddy gets here."

Albus nodded and went back to add a few more babbles.

Finally, Severus turned to watch his only granddaughter color Christmas cards for the family. Lily always brightened Severus's day. She reminded him so much of her namesake that it was almost scary sometimes. Today was one of those days.

_Ten year old Severus opened his door and was surprised at who he saw standing there Christmas Day. Lily was standing there with something in her hands. Severus grabbed a coat and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Happy Christmas, Lily."_

_She never even questioned why they had to talk outside. "Happy Christmas, Severus. I made you something." She held out the piece of folded paper. Severus took it and realized that it was a homemade card. Severus opened it, then held it close to his chest. "Thank you, Lily."_

_"You're welcome, Severus."_

Severus ran a hand through his granddaughter's hair. "Those look really good, Lily."

She beamed up at him. "Thanks, Granpa."

Severus returned the smile and walked over to his chair next to the fire. He knew that the children were behaving themselves so he decided to rest his eyes for a few moments. However, the minute he closed his eyes, he fell fast asleep. He never heard Harry come in, and he certainly never heard the mischief that his son and grandchildren got into.

When he woke up, Severus was unable to move his arms. He didn't panic; years of being a spy taught him not to panic in a situation like this. He gave his head a little shake and he heard bells ringing. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Harry and the kids laughing at him.

"What have you four done now?" Severus growled at them.

Lily spoke first. "We wrapped you up, Granpa. You look like a giant present."

"You did what?" Severus asked.

"We wrapped you up. I even put the tape on," James said.

"I put the bows on your head," Albus told him.

"I put the bells on, Granpa!" Lily exclaimed as Harry picked her up.

"And what did you do during all of this?" Severus asked his son.

Harry shrugged. "I merely supervised, Dad. I did nothing wrong. It's your own fault for falling asleep."

Severus merely accepted his defeat. "Deck the Halls," he muttered under his breath.

"So," Severus said a little louder. "Who wants to help me get out of this trap?"

* * *

**Only one more. I hope everyone has a happy Christmas Eve! Please leave me a review and thanks for reading!**


	25. Day 25

**Here it is, the very last chapter. I know I told you no more sad ones, but this one kind of is. I want to thank all of you that have stuck with this story! I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews as well. You all have been some of the best readers! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**Part of this was taken from the Deathly Hallows book.**

* * *

Day 25: Winter Wonderland

Severus Snape knocked nervously on his son's front door. He planned on taking Harry and Lily out for the day. Being only two days until Christmas, he knew the family would be busy, but this was something that he needed to do. He had already taken his two grandsons, but he had never taken his own son or his granddaughter. Ginny opened the door with a smile. "Hello, Severus. How are you today?"

"I am fine. I hope that I am not interrupting anything," Severus replied.

Ginny shook her head and let him. "Nope. We actually have nothing planned for the day. Just some odds and ends stuff today."

"I was wondering if I could borrow Harry and Lily for the day. Actually, they should be back by this afternoon, but if you are busy, then don't worry about it."

Ginny brushed it off. "Of course you can take them for the day. Lily just got dressed and I think that's what Harry is doing as well." She walked over to the staircase and called both of them down. Lily hopped down the stairs and when she saw Severus, she ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Grampa," Lily said happily. Severus picked her up and twirled her.

"Hello, flower. How are you today?"

"Good." Lily told him with a smile.

"She's better now that Grampa's here," Harry said, buttoning his shirt as he came down the stairs.

"Honestly, why must you still be dressing yourself as you come down the stairs?"

Harry gave him a grin. "Of course, Dad. I knew you were coming and I knew that it would irritate you."

Severus crossed his arms. "Indeed. Are you busy today?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"Would you and Lily like to come and spend most of the day with me?"

Harry looked down at Lily, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. "What do you think, Lily? Do we have time to go with Grampa?"

Lily nodded. "Yep! I wanna go!"

Harry looked over and smiled at his dad. "We would love to."

Severus stiffly nodded, which had Harry worried. His father never acted like this unless he was very angry or very nervous about something. Harry guessed it was the later. "I suggest putting a coat on, it's going to snow soon."

Harry went and grabbed his coat and made sure that his ten year old daughter had her coat, earmuffs, and mittens. Once they were all bundled up, Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss goodbye and they stepped outside. Severus grabbed on to both of them and all three apparated away.

They arrived with a pop in Godric's Hollow. Harry quickly let go of his father's arm when he saw where they were. He turned to the man and asked angrily, "Why are we here?"

"I figured it was time I brought you and Lily for that matter. I have already brought both James and Albus," Severus explained as he slowly walked towards the cemetery.

"You've never thought to bring me here, but you've brought my children? I had to come here with Hermione almost nineteen years ago. Why are you just bringing me now?" Green eyes pierced him and Severus knew he had to tell him.

"It hurt too much, Harry. It hurt too much to take you here." Severus took a step forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You reminded me so much of them, so much of her. Every time I thought of taking you here, I was reminded of them. I was reminded of their deaths. I know I should have brought you here many years ago, but I just couldn't. I should have brought you back here that very first Christmas after the war, but I didn't. I should have brought you those times with your sons. I should have done so many things differently, Harry. I am truly sorry."

Harry didn't say a word. He merely shrugged off his father's hand and walked over to where his parent's graves were. Lily went to follow him, but Severus stopped her. He knew that his son needed a minute to be alone with his parents. He watched as Harry sunk to his knees before the graves. Harry, himself, was brought back to this same spot nineteen years ago.

Harry and Hermione had apparated into Godric's Hollow in hopes of finding the Sword of Gryffindor. However, Harry had wanted to find his parents. They had found the small graveyard and began searching for Harry's parents.

_Deeper and deeper amongst the graves he went, and every time he reached a new headstone he felt a little lurch of apprehension and anticipation._

_The darkness and the silence seemed to become, all of a sudden, much deeper. Harry looked around, worried, thinking of dementors, then realized that the carols had finished, that the chatter and flurry of churchgoers were fading away as they made their way back into the square. Somebody inside the church had just turned off the lights._

_Then Hermione's voice came out of the blackness for the third time, sharp and clear from a few yards away._

_"Harry, they're here…right here."_

_And he knew by her tone of voice that it was his mother and father…_

_The headstone was only two rows behind Kendra and Ariana's. It was made of white marble, just like Dumbledore's tomb, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. Harry did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it._

_Harry read the words slowly, as though he would have only one chance to take in their meaning, and he read the last of them aloud._

_"'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'…" A horrible thought came to him, and with it a kind of panic. "Isn't that a Death Eater idea?"_

_"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry," Hermione said, her voice gentle. "It means…you know…living beyond death. Living after death."_

Harry ran his hand across the tombstones. He still never understood that saying, even now. Not that he had ever asked anyone what it truly meant. He watched as a blue bird flew off as he remembered what Hermione did for them.

_Hermione had taken his hand again and was gripping it tightly. He could not look at her, but returned the pressure, now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control. He should have brought something to give them, and he had not thought of it, and every plant in the graveyard was leafless and frozen. But Hermione raised her wand, moved it in a circle through the air, and a wreath of Christmas roses blossomed before them. Harry caught it and laid it on his parents' grave._

Now, in the present, Harry took out his own wand and fashioned another wreath, almost identical to the one Hermione had crafted. He placed it in front of both graves. He felt both his father and daughter kneel down beside him. He wrapped an arm around Lily. "There's Gramma and Grampa, Lily. Here's who you were named after."

"You are so much like her, Lily." Severus added. "Actually, you are both like her. I wish you both could have known her."

"Hermione made a wreath like this one when we came here," Harry told them. Actually, it was directed more towards his father.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I truly am," Severus said quietly as they watched another bird fly over them.

"I know you are, Dad, and I forgive you. I just thought you ought to know."

Severus nodded and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wrapped box. He had planned on giving this to Lily on Christmas, but this seemed to be the perfect moment to do so. "Lily, I have a present for you. It was something that I had given your grandmother many years ago. I think that it is about time you have it."

Lily gently took the box from him and opened it slowly. She opened the box the same way his Lily had all those years ago. Her reaction was almost identical. Inside the box was the heart shaped locket with the lily on the front and a picture of Severus and Lily inside. His granddaughter turned and gave him a smile.

"It's beautiful, Grampa. Thank you," she handed it to Harry, so he could see and then he helped her put it on.

"Lily, I want you to promise me that you will never lose that."

"I promise, Grampa," Lily told him sincerely.

Severus nodded and rose from the ground, the other two following him. It was starting to snow quite heavily now, and it was time to go home.

"You gave that to Mom?" Harry asked quietly as Lily skipped ahead of them.

Severus nodded. "Indeed. However, she gave it back to me a year later. It was very short lived."

"You've kept it this whole time."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I hoped that I would be able to give it to someone someday."

Harry smiled and gave his father a one armed hug. "Merry Christmas, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, son. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**There it is. I hope you all have a happy holidays. Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave a review for this. Also, please check out some of my other stories. Thanks!**


End file.
